Why The Heck am I Stuck With You!
by Youkai Kagome
Summary: Sesshoumaru has always hated humans. Kagome has never really feared any demons since defeating Naraku. What will happen when these two are thrown in a bubble together?
1. Unwanted Company

Title: How the Heck Did I Get Stuck With You?!  
  
By: Youkai-Kagome  
  
Rating: R for language and possible lemons.  
  
Summary: Sesshoumaru has always hated humans. But what will happen when he's thrown into a ball-like prison with a certain human miko? Kagome has never really feared any demons in all her years fighting for Shikon Shards. After finally gathering all the shards, the Shikon No Tama's original creator, Midoriko, places her and her worst nightmare in a ball-like prison until they figure out how to get out. Will she be able to break his heart of ice? Or will she and Sesshoumaru be stuck together for the rest of their lives in this ball-like prison?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi(?) owns him and the characters. The idea is created by me. Please, if somebody already HAS the idea, would you kindly let me know and I will either delete the story or I will give you credit. But most likely, you will want me to delete it.   
  
Opening Credits:  
  
Sesshoumaru: I can't believe I have to get stuck with a human! A miko nonetheless!  
  
Kagome: Oh, stop your fucking complaining! What's so fucking bad about humans anyway?!   
  
Sesshoumaru: They're weak, backstabbers, and they don't have any common sense!  
  
Kagome: Oh, really? *emphasizes the last word.* Have you EVER looked at someone's personailty? NO! You're an egotistical dog and refuse to accept the fact that some humans may actually HAVE youkai characteristics!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Watch your mouth, wench. You don't know anything about youkai, so if I were you I would keep my trap shut!  
  
Kagome: *mutters* Well this certainl went over well...  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Whatever. On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1-Unwanted Company  
  
It was a beautiful day. A weird day that you almost felt that was going to turn out all wrong. So wrong you're sure nothing worse could happen. But, never count your chickens before they hatched. Kagome had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to her today and InuYasha wouldn't be able to do *anything* about it. She was sure it had nothing to do with anybody but her...and somebody else. She knew it was somebody else, but she also knew that it had nothing to do with your friends. She figured that there was no point in figuring it out any further, after all, how far would that get you anyways when you can't see your future completely?  
  
Little did she know that InuYasha was going to be taking everybody towards the direction of the place where her trouble would soon begin...She sensed something bad was going to happen and knew there would be no way of getting out of it even if InuYasha was alert for the attack. Miroku and Sango were talking amongst themselves. Little did Sango notice that Miroku hadn't groped her once that day. But, you could never know when a lecher would strike. If we knew the perv, it would be anytime now that he would grope Sango. *THUD!* Right on cew. Miroku was on the ground unconscious because he couldn't keep his grimy hands to himself again.  
  
Kagome was getting the feeling of impending danger coming. When and how it was going to happen she didn't know. All she knew was it was something that she didn't feel comfortable about. InuYasha noticed this and said, "Kagome, something's bothering you, isn't it? Please don't hide it from me."   
  
She wondered whether or not to tell him. He would be mad if something happened to her and she knew something was going to happen. If she told him, he would either scoff at her and say it was up in her head as usual or he would go egotistical and get overprotective which she couldn't stand one bit. "Nothing's wrong, InuYasha," she replied finally deciding what she would do. He quirked an eyebrow but decided against furthering because he knew what would happen if he continued. So, without even starting a fight over it he just let it drop.  
  
'Why would he just let something like this drop? Normally, he gets up in my face about this kind of stuff and won't leave me alone until I either tell him or sit him to no end.' She thought confused. Suddenly, Kagome got an eery feeling that something powerful was coming their way, but it definitely wasn't after the Shikon No Tama...it was after Tetsusaiga! That can only mean....SESSHOUMARU!! Sesshoumaru was coming this way! InuYasha noticed this too as did everybody else and he quickly told everybody to get ready for an impending battle. But instead of the impending battle, this bright light suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kagome shielded their eyes from the great light. But little did Kagome know that this was Midoriko's doing. If she had, she would have done everything in her power to stop it. But it was probably good she didn't because the light proved to be too powerful even for her. Sesshoumaru made his way to where the InuYasha group was so he could try and take Tetsusaiga for himself, once and for all. Sesshoumaru upon arriving at the scene was nearly blinded by the bright light. Right when Sesshoumaru appeared, a bright light surrounded Kagome and Sesshoumaru and put them in a barrier.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" InuYasha cried. But it was no use. His Kagome was taken from him before his very eyes. 'This was what she was worried about,' he thought. "Let her out, you goddamn ball!!" he yelled angrily as he kicked it and was thrown unceremoniously into a tree.   
  
Finally, a voice spoke up, "I am Midoriko, creator of the Shikon No Tama, also known as the Fours Souls Jewel. These two have been put in this barrier right before your eyes until they figure out how to get out. They have a prophecy to fulfill together which they do not know about yet."   
  
"What prophecy?! This won't require a mating will it?!" InuYasha cried out, hoping to all gods it wasn't going to happen. 'He'll be devastated to hear the truth. It seems that both brothers have fallen for this reincarnation of the miko, Kikyo. Although, it wouldn't take InuYasha long to admit, he would jump right to it, given the right moment. But, Sesshoumaru? He doesn't want to admit that he's fallen head over heals for Kagome. It is clear with InuYasha's quick temper that he isn't the man for the job that has to be done in the near future. He is too unstable. He thinks he knows what he wants, but to be honest he doesn't.'  
  
"Yes, it will. Unfortunately, it has nothing to do with you, InuYasha. You are too unstable. With your quick temper you will quickly mess things up which have been already planned by the fates. All I can say is Sesshoumaru and Kagome are destined to be together to fulfill the prophecy. And before you plot anything, if you love Kagome, InuYasha, you will want her to be happy. If we know you, you'll do something stupid and only make her life even more miserable, and when Sesshoumaru and her get out, I don't think he will be too pleased," Midoriko warned him. Of course, she knew he would do something stupid, but when he did, he wouldn't be able to say she didn't warn him.  
  
"Feh. Like Sesshoumaru would fall madly in love with a human, even more a miko who could purify him at any given time. And what the fuck do you mean I'm unstable?! I do not have a bad temper!!," InuYasha snorted. He wasn't going to believe a dead miko that Sesshumaru could actually fall in love with a miko, but deep down in his heart he knew it was possible. And he certainly wasn't going to believe anytime soon that he was unstable and had a tendency to unleash his temper too quick.  
  
"We'll see, InuYasha, we'll see." And with that she was gone.   
  
~Barrier~  
  
"What happened?!" Sesshoumaru and Kagome exclaimed at the same time, "YOU!!"  
  
"Why am I stuck with a pathetic human miko wench?! I've got better things to do besides be trapped in some stupid bubble with a human! WHAT ABOUT MY LANDS?!?!" He roared.  
  
Kagome was about to say "Oh shutup! Don't you think I have better things too besides being stuck here with an egotistical dog who has nothing better to gripe about besides complain about his lands?!" but she held her tongue and said, "Oh stop your damn complaining! Don't you have anything better to do besides complain about your *precious* lands and mingle with pathetic human wenches?! Geez, you act like you're better than everybody else! Just like your half-brother! You're both egotistical when it comes to power and youkai heritage!" Kagome snorted angrily. She was quite offended that she was called a 'pathetic human miko wench'.   
  
Sesshoumaru was about to reply when Midoriko appeared and said, "SILENCE! I have brought you here because you two have a destiny to fulfill. I will not tell you because you need to figure this out on your own."  
  
"Why did you bring us here and leave me stuck here with an egotistical bastard?!" Kagome shouted. It was clear she didn't want to be here with him, but we'll see about that later.  
  
"Who are YOU calling an egotistical bastard?! I have better things to do besides sit here with a wench! I have my lands to protect!!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Yes, well, I understand you're the Lord of the Western Lands. Your lands will be no different from what they were when you last saw them. So, you have no reason to get out for the time being. You, Kagome are going to say you have the Shikon no Tama to protect. The Shikon no Tama will not need to be protected at this time. Yes, you have a family to go back to and all, I understand that. Just with Sesshoumaru's land, nothing will be anymore different than it is now. Now, as for more important stuff. Number one, you will be well fed and there will be plenty of water. Now, I'm sure you're wondering when and how you're going to get out. I cannot tell you how you're going to get out, but you won't get out until you figure out what it is you need to get out. That is all I can tell you for now." And with that she left, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome to their resources.  
  
Soon after she left, Sesshoumaru and Kagome split the barrier in half at the river's edge. "Now, you don't cross my line, and I won't cross yours. Got it?" Kagome said warily. "Feh, whatever. I wouldn't come over there anyways." Kagome finally tuned him out because she was sick of his egotistical behavior.  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
Ending Credits:  
  
Inu: That was certainly interesting.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh, do shutup! It's not bad, after all, I don't have to see your ugly face anymore.  
  
Inu: What was that?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You heard me!  
  
Inu: Thought you hated humans...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well, it certainly beats seeing a whelp such as yourself everyday and having to smell you too!  
  
Inu: I do NOT smell!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes, you do.  
  
Inu: No, I don't!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes...you DO.  
  
Inu: Wanna start something?!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: BOYS!!!  
  
Inu, Sesshoumaru: Yes?  
  
Youkai-Kagome: SHUTUP!! I'm sick and tired of hearing your arguing. All you do is argue and fight. ARGUE, ARGUE, ARGUE ARGUE....  
  
*InuYasha and Sesshoumaru drag a screaming Youkai-Kagome away while saying,* "Don't forget to review. That ought to calm down Youkai-Kagome a bit... 


	2. Day One And No Changes

Title: How The Heck Did I Get Stuck With You?!  
  
By: Youkai-Youshimi  
  
Summary: Sesshoumaru has always hated humans. But what will happen when he's thrown into a ball-like prison with a certain human miko? Kagome has never really feared any demons in all her years fighting for Shikon Shards. After finally gathering all the shards, the Shikon No Tama's original creator, Midoriko, places her and her worst nightmare in a ball-like prison until they figure out how to get out. Will she be able to break his heart of ice? Or will she and Sesshoumaru be stuck together for the rest of their lives in this ball-like prison?  
  
Opening Credits:  
  
Inu: If you're happy and you know it, kill Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru: If I'm happy and I know it, I'll just kill you and be done with it.  
  
Kagome: If I'm happy and I know it, I'll leave you two egotistical bastards and go to IHOP.  
  
Inu, Sess: We are not egotistical!  
  
Kagome: *not here*  
  
Inu, Sess: Then where the fuck are you?!  
  
Kagome: I told you, IHOP.  
  
InuYasha: What's IHOP?  
  
Kagome: International House Of Pancakes.  
  
InuYasha: What are pancakes?  
  
Kagome: It's a breakfast food made out of batter which is made out of flour.  
  
InuYasha: What's flour?  
  
Kagome: Shutup...  
  
InuYasha: What's shutup?  
  
Kagome: InuYasha? *sweetly*  
  
InuYasha: Yes? *shaky*  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!  
  
InuYasha: *THUD!* What was that for, wench?!  
  
Kagome: 'Cause you're being a dumbass!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Ok, that's enough! We're getting to my disclaimer before you start anything else!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You just noticed that InuYasha's a dumbass? I can't believe this! So naive and young!  
  
Kagome: Who are you calling naive? I at least know something!  
  
Sesshoumaru: And what would that be?  
  
Kagome: You need a shower! You smell like a babboon!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Grrrr...  
  
Youkai-Kagome: SHUTUP!!! Now that we've gotten our kicks in, let's get onto the disclaimer.  
  
Megan: *maniacally* Hi...  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Oook....that was definitely weird..  
  
Audience: AGGGGHHHH!!!!!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Megan, you must control your manical nature. You're scaring my audience away!!!  
  
Megan: What audience? *Turns around, sees audience and waves* Hi...*maniacally*  
  
Youkai-Kagome: I'm never putting you in here again...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh, please do. I'm quite enjoying her maniacal talking. *Looks at Megan, realizing she's giving him that scary dreamy look of hers, quickly says* Oh, no...Don't even THINK about going that way! I'm predestined to be with somebody *hint, hint*   
  
Megan: *Dissappointed* Damn!   
  
Sesshoumaru: Take dog-breath over there! *Points to InuYasha*  
  
Megan: Ewwwww! I don't want a boyfriend/mate who smells like dog breath!!!! *backs far, far away quickly*  
  
InuYasha: What the fuck is so damn bad about my breath?! I don't see anything wrong with it!  
  
Kagome: That's because you don't know your own breath, you dumbass! Even Kouga coulda told you your breath stank! You seriously need a Tic Tac!  
  
InuYasha: What's a Tic Tac?  
  
Kagome: Oh, shutup! Or do I have to use the "s" word? *Glares evilly* Oh, how I enjoy saying the "s" word...*evilly*  
  
InuYasha: Yes, ma'am! *Backing away next to Megan*  
  
Megan: *Obnoxiously* Hey, he doesn't smell so bad...In fact, he smells like prunes!  
  
InuYasha: WHAT?!  
  
Megan: But it's the truth!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Gee, that's a first!  
  
Kagome: *Whacks Sesshoumaru upside the head* Mind your p's and q's, mister. Or I'll s-- you too!  
  
Sesshoumaru: No thanks...InuYasha does a better face plant into the ground than I do. I don't have time to fall into the ground, my hair constantly needs combing and beautifying and anything else I can think of.  
  
Megan: Oh God. You and your hair! All you care about is your Goddamn hair! No one gives a shit about your fuckin' hair!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Shutup, or I will permanently shut you up!  
  
Megan: Yes, ma'am!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I will not be referred to as "ma'am" but as "sir", is that clear?! *pissed*  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Ooh, you've gotten on his bad side, I'd watch what I say if I were you...  
  
InuYasha: Oh, shutup already! We've got a story to get to!! The readers are tired of your charade!  
  
Kagome, Sess: Ooh, where'd you learn the vocabulary from, InuYasha? I'm surprised you know anything at all, being the baka you are and all...  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Ok, shutup. We're getting to the story! No and's, if's, or but's!! I'm tired of your stupid shananigans(?) and I want to continue with the story! See you guys at ending credits!   
  
Megan: *Pervertedly* Hi...  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Would you SHUTUP?!   
  
Megan: No...  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Ok. *Gets whip and whips Megan good in the tushy* Now, that we've got that settled, SHUTUP!!!  
  
Megan: *Rubbing tushy* Yes, sir.  
  
Youkai-Kagome: *Glares* *Oh, I'll get you at ending credits, mwuhahahahahahahahahaha!!!*  
  
Megan: *Hides behind InuYasha*  
  
InuYasha: *Refuses to let her hide* Gotta face your fears eventually, wench.  
  
Megan: WHAT?! *Slaps InuYasha hard in the face*  
  
InuYasha: I don't think I deserved that.  
  
Kagome: Yes, you did now shut the fuck up and SIT!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: *THUD!!!*  
  
Megan: InuYasha? *Maniacal grin*  
  
InuYasha: What?! *rudely*  
  
Megan: SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: *THUD, THUD, THUMP!!* Owwwww, my head!!!!  
  
Everybody: Moron....Serves ya right!  
  
-TBC  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of these troublesome characters here before you. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and therefore she has to put up with them. Don't sue. Thank You and have a nice day.  
  
Chapter 2: Day One  
  
It was the beginning of day one, but to Kagome it was the beginning of all her troubles. She was stuck with an egotistical bastard who cared about nothing else besides his precious lands. And, what's worse? She's stuck with him until they figure out what they have to do in order to get out of this ball-like prison! For all she knew, she would have to mate with the bastard just to get out of here. (A/N: Oh, you don't know how right you are, deary! I'm evil, aren't I?)   
  
Sesshoumaru thought he was just dreaming this whole thing up when he awoke. But when he awoke, he found the same whitish ball-like prison he was trapped in by Midoriko last night, for reasons unknown. 'Why do I have to spend eternity with some human miko when she's just going to die anyway! What would she be of use to him anyway?! She didn't know how to use any weapons properly that mikos normally use! Whoever has been instructing her hasn't done a very decent job (Aka Kaede, whom InuYasha frequently calls "An Old Hag")!'  
  
Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru boring holes in her head and finally got ticked off about it. "Are you just gonna stare at me or do you have something to say?! 'Cause if you do, I suggest you either speak up or hold your peace and one more thing: STOP BORING HOLES IN MY HEAD!" Kagome screamed, nearly deafening poor Sesshoumaru (A/N: For those of you who don't know, youkai/hanyou have very, VERY sensitive ears.).  
  
"I am not boring holes through your head, so do shutup and stop deafening me! Stupid tempermental bitch..." he muttered the last three words angrily. It was apparently clear at this time that they had a distaste for each other, but who's to say their feelings won't change towards each other later?  
  
"I heard that! If I'm a stupid tempermental bitch, then that makes you a sorry ass egotistical bastard! Really! You're sooo concerned about your precious lands! Don't you think that *I* actually have better things to do besides hear your bellyaching and grumbling all the time?! It's not MY fault we were put in here!! Blame Midoriko!!" Kagome screached.  
  
'Yes, blame Midoriko, the all powerful miko who created the Shikon No Tama. What you don't know is that this is for a purpose, hehe.' Midoriko thought half mischievously. She most certainly wanted these two to go to town, if you know what I mean *wink, wink*. But, she knew, of course, that love comes slowly (A/N: Yes, I have a book by Janet Oke called "Loves Comes Softly", so I'm pulling it from this story. Thank you, Janet Oke!).  
  
'They'll thank me later,' she thought giving them their supply of food for the day. You would think Sesshoumaru and Kagome would fight over the food but they didn't see the point in doing so since there was enough food to last them both the day. They split the food like good little boys and girls. But appearances were very decieving. Each one was in their own thoughts wondering how and why they had to be stuck with the other and how to get rid of him/her. 'Maybe, if I poison her food...No...She's too smart for that. She can sense poison, a rare miko ability that may prevent some disasterous death from occuring.'  
  
'Hmm, what can I do to Sesshoumaru that will kill him? Nothing. Nothing I do will get me out of this prison. I might as well get used to the fact that I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life.' Kagome thought miserably.  
  
'Besides, no matter what I do to get rid of her is going to get me out of here. Midoriko's spell that trapped us in here is only meant for good. No killing, evil, etc.' Sesshoumaru thought angrily.   
  
'*Sigh* So much for day one. They're not even going to town yet!" thought Midoriko to herself. 'What do I have to do to get these two together? Hmmm....'  
  
-End Chapter  
  
-Ending Credits:  
  
Megan: *Pervertedly* Hi....  
  
Kagome: Oh DO shutup! You're worse than InuYasha!  
  
InuYasha: Hehe *quietly*  
  
Megan: *Glares at InuYasha* SIT!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: *THUD!!!!!* Owwww, what the fuck was that for, wench?!?!?!  
  
Megan: Because you're being mean and disrespectful!  
  
InuYasha: You're not an old hag so I don't see why I have to pay you any type of respect!  
  
Megan: SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: *THUD!!!! **InuYasha-shaped crater** * *Mutters a million curse words*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Now, now dear brother. Mind your manners in front of women. You don't want to be sat again, do you? *tauntingly*  
  
InuYasha: *Sarcastically* Sure, why not? I just love eating dirt!  
  
Megan: You do? Here, have some more!  
  
InuYasha: O_O'  
  
Megan: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: *THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Owwww....  
  
Megan: You said you loved dirt and you got it!   
  
Everybody: Moron......  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Check in next time for the antics of Inu and Company! 


	3. Day 2 And Still No ChangesOr are there?

Title: How The Heck Did I Get Stuck With You?!  
  
By: Youkai-Kagome  
  
Summary: Sesshoumaru has always hated humans. But what will happen when he's thrown into a ball-like prison with a certain human miko? Kagome has never really feared any demons in all her years fighting for Shikon Shards. After finally gathering all the shards, the Shikon No Tama's original creator, Midoriko, places her and her worst nightmare in a ball-like prison until they figure out how to get out. Will she be able to break his heart of ice? Or will she and Sesshoumaru be stuck together for the rest of their lives in this ball-like prison?  
  
Opening Credits:  
  
Kagome: I never thought I'd see the day InuYasha took up eating dirt.  
  
InuYasha: I was being sarcastic!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Gee, it sure didn't look like you were being sarcastic so here have some more!  
  
InuYasha: NOOO!!!! No more!! No more!! I admit it! I suck at being sarcastic!!!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: That's better. We all know you don't know how to be sarcastic.  
  
InuYasha: HEY! I RESENT THAT!!!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Oh? And what are you going to do about it? You know I'll just sit you.  
  
InuYasha: And you know I'll make sure to fall on top of you full force! *Evil glint in eyes*  
  
Youkai-Kagome: You wouldn't!  
  
InuYasha: Oh yeah? Try me!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: I'd rather not.  
  
InuYasha: Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat! Youkai-Kagome's a scaredy cat!! *tauntingly*  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Oh, really? I'm not scared, I just don't want to smell like dog turd.  
  
InuYasha: Grrrr....  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!! No growling at the writer or the audience! You want her to make you eat dirt throughout the entire story?!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Now THAT'S an idea! *Evilly*  
  
InuYasha: O_O' You wouldn't!!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Oh, wouldn't I? You know I would enjoy it 'immensely'!  
  
InuYasha: *GULP*  
  
Youkai-Kagome: I'm surprised Megan hasn't said ANYTHING yet tonight...Anyways, on with the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Megan either. She belongs to, well, Megan. So don't sue. Thank You.  
  
Chapter 3: Day 2 and nothing changes...Or does it?  
  
It was early the next morning and nothing much had really changed between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. They were both thinking that they might as well get to know each other because they were going to have anyway since they were stuck there until they figured out how to get out, but both of them had their pride and weren't about to say anything about it. 'It's not like we're going to be getting out of here anytime soon, we might as well get to know each other better. Otherwise, we'll be totally miserable for eternity. After all, from what I've heard about these spells is that we won't age and nothing will change from what has happened already.'  
  
'*You should get to know her, after all we're both stuck in here until we figure out how to get out.* Why should I care? I'm practically having the good life living imortally and besides, she's a human! H-U-M-A-N! Youkai do not interact with humans! *I didn't say mate with her, you dumbass! I said, get to know her. What better things do you have to do besides sit here and practically grumble about being away from your *precious* lands?!* Oh, so now you're rebuking me on my *precious* lands?! Well, you can go bye-bye. *NOOOOOOOOO* Bye. *Silence*' While Sesshoumaru was having a conflict with his inner emotions, Kagome was able to witness this and said quietly, "I don't even wanna know."  
  
Sesshoumaru heard this clear as day, but decided to let it go. Kagome was glad, however, he decided to let it go. She didn't want to start anything with him at the moment. She was still venting her anger over some *other* stuff.  
  
~.:.Flashback.:.~  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" InuYasha cried. But it was no use. His Kagome was taken from him before his very eyes. 'This was what she was worried about,' he thought. "Let her out, you goddamn ball!!" he yelled angrily as he kicked the ball-like prison and was hurled into a nearby tree.   
  
Finally, a voice spoke up, "I am Midoriko, creator of the Shikon No Tama (A/N: I don't know the English name for Shikon No Tama.). These two have been put in this barrier right before your eyes until they figure out how to get out. They have a prophecy to fulfill together which they do not know about yet."   
  
"What prophecy?! This won't require a mating will it?!" InuYasha cried out, hoping to all gods it wasn't going to happen. 'He'll be devastated to hear the truth. It seems that both brothers have fallen for this reincarnation of the miko, Kikyo. Although, it wouldn't take InuYasha long to admit, he would jump right to it, given the right moment. But, Sesshoumaru? He doesn't want to admit that he's fallen head over heals for Kagome. Well, that's why I've put the barrier up. This barrier will only break until their destiny that is needed to fulfill the prophecy has been established.  
  
"Yes, it will. Unfortunately, it has nothing to do with you, InuYasha. All I can say is Sesshoumaru and Kagome are destined to be together to fulfill the prophecy. And before you plot anything, if you love Kagome, InuYasha, you will want her to be happy. If we know you, you'll do something stupid and only make her life even more miserable, and when Sesshoumaru and her get out, I don't think he will be too pleased," Midoriko warned him. Of course, she knew he would do something stupid, but when he did, he wouldn't be able to say she didn't warn him.  
  
"Feh. Like Sesshoumaru would fall madly in love with a human, even more a miko who could purify him at any given time," InuYasha snorted. He wasn't going to believe a dead miko that Sesshumaru could actually fall in love with a miko, but deep down in his heart he knew it was possible.   
  
"We'll see, InuYasha, we'll see." And with that she was gone.   
  
~Barrier~  
  
"What happened?!" Sesshoumaru and Kagome exclaimed at the same time, "YOU!!"  
  
"Why am I stuck with a human miko wench?! I've got better things to do besides be trapped in some stupid bubble with a human! WHAT ABOUT MY LANDS?!?!" He roared.  
  
Kagome was about to say "Oh shutup! Don't you think I have better things too besides being stuck here with an egotistical dog who has nothing better to gripe about besides complain about his lands?!" but she held her tongue and said, "Well, obviously I didn't do it, because I wouldn't want to be stuck with a raging mad man who's complaining about being with humans!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to reply when Midoriko appeared and said, "SILENCE! I have brought you here because you two have a destiny to fulfill. I will not tell you because you need to figure this out on your own."  
  
"Why did you bring us here and leave me stuck here with an egotistical bastard?!" Kagome shouted. It was clear she didn't want to be here with him, but we'll see about that later.  
  
"Who are YOU calling egotistical?! I have better things to do besides sit here with a wench! I have my lands to protect!!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Yes, well, I understand you're the Lord of the Western Lands. Your lands will be no different from what they were when you last saw them. So, you have no reason to get out for the time being. You, Kagome are going to say you have the Shikon no Tama to protect. The Shikon no Tama will not need to be protected at this time. Yes, you have a family to go back to and all, I understand that. Just with Sesshoumaru's land, nothing will be anymore different than it is now. Now, as for more important stuff. Number one, you will be well fed and there will be plenty of water. Now, I'm sure you're wondering when and how you're going to get out. I cannot tell you how you're going to get out, but you won't get out until you figure out what it is you need to get out. That is all I can tell you for now."  
  
~.:.End Flashback.:.~  
  
Yes, it was that! They had to figure out how to get out and it included the both of them! Somehow, she didn't like the idea. She had a feeling it would leave her and him bonded to each other for the rest of their lives. (A/N: A little foreshadowing, ne? I've really gotta stop giving these hints out.) She shook her head furiously. She didn't want to be bonded to an egotistical dog anytime soon! Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was having similar thoughts.  
  
'Now, how to get out of this goddamn barrier...She said I wouldn't be able to get out of here until that wench and I figured out how to get out of here. But that means we would have to do it together. Who knows what this requires! Who knows, Midoriko could be planning for us to mate! This would be mortifying!! ME! Of all youkai! Mated to a human! No, I will not make the same mistakes my father did mating with that human wench and having a hanyou son named InuYasha! I don't care if I'm stuck here for all time! It's not like it's affecting me any!'  
  
'*Sigh* Nothing much has changed between these two. They seemed to have inadvertently figured out part of the initial plan. It seems they aren't cursing and screaming at each other anymore, so we're starting to make some progress. Kagome is smarter than I had originally thought. But, of course, she comes from the future and isn't stupid. Neither is Sesshoumaru. He has some clue as to what this barrier is. Kagome, I'm surprised knows a lot about this barrier. Well ok, I've given them some hint about it, but they didn't know that they would have to work together to solve this. Well, they know they won't get out by themselves since they're both here together, but I didn't expect them to automatically think of the youkai term mating. Oh well, I give these two far too little credit.' Midoriko thought giving them their daily supply of food and water.'  
  
It was coming to the time of day that Midoriko would bring them their daily supply of food and water. Today it was fresh rabbits and carrots. "Yuck, I hate carrots!" Sesshoumaru grumbled. "Well, it's the only thing besides rabbits that you're gonna get so I suggest you eat hearty and get over your disgust for vegetables. They're good for you, you know," Midoriko said before leaving. "I'll be back tomorrow with your daily meal." And with that she was gone.  
  
Kagome was surprised to hear Sesshoumaru say that but she also knew that since he hated humans so much, he also hated their type of food. But to her, it was hard to believe that he wasn't particularly fond of carrots. "I don't like carrots or vegetables for that matter either..." She mumbled quietly, but he heard her and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Now, why would you say that? Surely, since you're human you must love this stuff?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly.   
  
"I absolutely hate this stuff! My mom made me eat it all the time, but when I got old enough I refused to eat it and I haven't touched it since! I hate vegetables. They taste so disgusting, I honestly don't know how people can stand them!" Kagome said disdainfully. She was disdainful about vegetables, not towards Sesshoumaru as much. (A/N: I absolutely *hate* vegetables! I can't stand them! I know they're healthy for the vitamins and minerals and all that health stuff, but I absolutely cannot stand them!)  
  
"Oh." 'So, she's human but yet seems to have the heart of a youkai. I've never seen this in a human before. Usually, humans are so weak and fragile and all that other nonsense, but she carries herself high and noble, regardless of the youkai before her. She'd make a great mate...*Mentally smacks himself upside the head* What the fuck am I thinking?! This Sesshoumaru will not mate with a human! I will not fall in my father's mistake of falling in love with a human!'  
  
Kagome could see that Sesshoumaru was struggling with his inner self but didn't pay any attention to it because it's not polite to stare and she didn't want him to get any more hostile towards her than he probably already was. They needed to at least get along if they were going to figure out how to get out of here. And if it included what she thought it did, they would have to do what it was and it had to mean something to each other, not something done just to get out of this prison. 'He seems like a cold-hearted bastard, but if you look past the emotionless mask you could see that he has feelings just like everybody else even though he refuses to admit it. He would make a great 'mate' because he cares somewhere deep...*Mentally smacks herself upside the head* What am I thinking?! We're not mates! He doesn't even like humans! Besides, he wouldn't feel that way about me anyways....'  
  
'I guess I don't give these two enough credit. They know to some extent what is expected of them. But, who in their right mind wouldn't guess this sort of job that is required? Well, that Monk certainly wouldn't hesitate on guessing this...' Midoriko thought, without them knowing she was here.  
  
~.:.Meanwhile.:.~  
  
'I can't believe that damn ball swallowed her and Sesshoumaru in there! And I didn't do anything to stop it! Duh! Kagome wouldn't tell you that this was going to happen! She knew something was up and wouldn't tell you! ARGH! Why won't she tell me these things?! *Because, you would either say she's making this stuff up or you take it too seriously and be Mr. Overprotective father-like figure! She didn't want that!* O.O Doh!' InuYasha was so busy with his inner conflict, he didn't even hear his comrades calling him to eat.  
  
"InuYasha! Come on! Dinner's ready. Or would you rather go without ramen tonight?" Sango said somewhat annoyed. It looked like she and the monk had been calling him for a half an hour at the least, that's how lost in thought he was.  
  
"Sango, cut him some slack. He's just lost Kagome not too long ago due to that barrier. Not only that, but she's been stuck in there with Sesshoumaru and he's worried about what he'll do to her in there. Leave him be, he'll come around eventually. At least, I hope so," the monk said quietly not to hurt the hanyou anymore than he already was. Miroku had an idea when Sesshoumaru and Kagome were through with this, that it would leave InuYasha torn inside. He had this feeling that the two would be doing some bonding in there, you know that type of thing.   
  
Ok, Miroku was a hentai and tended to grope Sango a lot, but he wasn't stupid. He always sensed something about Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru always restrained himself from hurting/killing InuYasha around Kagome. It was almost as if he had feelings for her. But, so did InuYasha. He acts differently around Kagome than he does when she's not here. Miroku knew this stuff, but he also knew if he confronted InuYasha with this, he would go into a fit of rage over the Sesshoumaru part and would deny the part of his feelings that were so obvious for Kagome.  
  
"Miroku? MIROKU! Are you coming or not? Now, you're daydreaming! You're as bad as InuYasha these days! Sheesh!" Sango said obviously ticked off. She didn't know what this was all about, but she had a feeling that Miroku knew more about InuYasha than he let on.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Coming," he said before leaving InuYasha to be alone. Even Sango could see that InuYasha loved her. But she could also see that if Midoriko put Kagome and Sesshoumaru in that barrier together, that they must be meant to be together for a certain reason. She had a sad feeling that it didn't include InuYasha in that type of way. After all, he loses his temper a lot and says mean things to push her away. She had a feeling it had to do with Naraku or some future evil force. Even InuYasha should've known this, but being as dense as he is, he probably hasn't yet. How did she know this stuff? She knew because he hasn't eaten hardly anything since she disappeared. He hardly slept and was losing a lot of weight. (A/N: I know nothing's going to change really, but I've gotta have some of the Inu gang in here.)  
  
So the night was spent like this: InuYasha sitting in the Goshimboku Tree worrying about Kagome and Sango and Miroku thinking about InuYasha and what could possibly happen in that ball-like prison.   
  
~.:. Ball-like Prison.:.~  
  
It was getting late and Kagome decided to go to bed early to avoid any arguments. Sesshoumaru noticed this as always. 'So, she doesn't want to start a fight, eh? We'll see about that!' Sesshoumaru thought quite evilly. He was beginning to get used to Kagome and realized she wasn't like other humans who only decieved and lied to other demons.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru asked tauntingly. Kagome turned around slowly and saw to her surprise that he had the emotion of amusement on his delicate face.  
  
"And since when is THAT any of your business?! I'm going to bed so I can hopefully avoid an argument with you!" She said matter of factly. She didn't feel like starting an argument but she also knew he loved her arguing from the look on his face. She had a feeling he wouldn't stop until he got her riled up about something petty as going to bed early.  
  
"For your information, deary, I have every right to know where you're going. After all, I am Lord of the Western Lands and you have to tell me what I want to know," he said smugly. She was getting angry and quick, but she was going to make him earn it.  
  
"Oh? Just to let you know, mister, I *don't* have to tell you anything. Not where I come from, anyways. So buzz off! I want to go to sleep sometime tonight, you know!" Kagome said calmly. She was going to make him mad before she got mad.   
  
'What? I thought for sure she would have blown her top by now. Clearly she has a better temper than most humans I have seen in my lifetime. Either that, or she's trying to rile me up first!' Sesshoumaru thought quite amused. 'I'll get her riled up first, or my name isn't Sesshoumaru.'  
  
"I'm a Lord, not a mister. You will refer to me as Lord Sesshoumaru. And you will have to get through me to get to your futon, as well," He said coolly. He wanted to see what she would do. She was going to play hard to get. She wasn't going to let him catch her anytime soon.  
  
"Whatever. I'm not going through you. And who says the border line isn't in place, hmm," Kagome stated more than asked. She wasn't going to let him catch her and he knew it.  
  
"I have no reason why I should have it anyways, after all it was your idea in the first place," he said, tint of amusement in his voice. He was slowly getting her worked up, and he knew it would only be a matter of time before she blew her top, speaking figuratively.  
  
At this Kagome flipped her lid. "My idea?! MY IDEA?!?! You're the one who said you wanted half the barrier to yourself!!! I only came up with a solution to shut your damn mouth!"  
  
"Now, now, Kagome. Mind your language. It isn't polite for a young lady to use such foul language," Sesshoumaru chastised mockingly. He was enjoying this immensely and she knew it. She was tired of this game and was ready for bed.  
  
"I'll use all the fucking foul language I like! Now if you'll kindly shut up and let me go to bed and get away from an overly amused egotistical dog, I'll take my rest now!" Kagome fumed.  
  
"I told you, I'm not an egotistical dog! You will show the proper respect I deserve," he said tensing up at the words "egotistical dog".  
  
"Why should I give you any respect when you don't treat me with any!?! You're always calling me "wench" this, "human bitch" that! Don't you think I have a sense of self-respect too?! Of course, not! You're a conceited egotistical bastard who doesn't respect anyone but himself!! You pride your title and think that everybody has to bow down and give you the respect you think you so deserve! You want respect, you have to treat people with respect! You don't respect me, so I don't respect you!!!! I'm going to bed!!! Shutup and leave me alone!!!" Kagome yelled pissed off. She got to her futon and got in it and tuned Sesshoumaru's presence out.  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked she had stood up to him like that. 'Whoa! She's not even afraid of me! I could kill her and yet she stands up to me knowing that. She truly would make a wonderful mate....*BOP!* What AM I saying?!?! I sound like I want to mate with her! **We all know you do! *Pervertedly* ** I do not! Don't I? I'll ponder this later.'  
  
'So, seems Sesshoumaru's beginning to realize his feelings. Kagome will start any day now...We're making progress. There is no reason at this time to give them a dream to make them want each other. I want them to want each other of their own free will, not because of a dream.' Midoriko thought, impressed with herself at the progress being made. 'It isn't much, but it's something. They'll learn their feelings soon enough. It's only a matter of time now," Midoriko thought, happily.  
  
~.:.End Chapter.:.~  
  
Ending Credits:   
  
Megan: *Captain Jack Sparrow-like voice* That's very interesting...*Hyper* Do it again!!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: *Rolls eyes* Do what again?  
  
Megan: That fantastic argument! That was like so...intense!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: I'll put it in when I feel like! Sesshoumaru enjoys it too much and I'm going to make him suffer. *Evilly*  
  
Sesshoumaru: It's fun! Please one more time? *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Uhhhhhh....  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'll watch my temper! Honest!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: You're going on vacation to Paris! You need to broaden your horizons. And trust me, your temper is what adds suspense to the argument, so don't change in that aspect as of yet.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I don't want to go on vacation!!!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Would you like me to send you to Timbuktu where it's hot?  
  
Sesshoumaru: NO!!! I'll go, I'll go!! *Packs bags* I'm r-r-ready!!   
  
Youkai-Kagome: I knew you'd see it my way. Now, hop on this airplane thingy and go to Paris and don't come back 'til January 31!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes, ma'am...*Boards plane*  
  
Kagome: That was interesting...  
  
~Fin 


	4. A Change of Heart

Title: How The Heck Did I Get Stuck With You?!  
  
By: Youkai-Kagome  
  
Summary: Sesshoumaru has always hated humans. But what will happen when he's thrown into a ball-like prison with a certain human miko? Kagome has never really feared any demons in all her years fighting for Shikon Shards. After finally gathering all the shards, the Shikon No Tama's original creator, Midoriko, places her and her worst nightmare in a ball-like prison until they figure out how to get out. Will she be able to break his heart of ice? Or will she and Sesshoumaru be stuck together for the rest of their lives in this ball-like prison?  
  
Last Time: Sesshoumaru was admiring Kagome's spirit when he decided to get her riled up. She got really pissed and bit his head off, speaking figuratively of course.  
  
Opening Credits:  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Sorry, guys no opening credits this time...  
  
InuYasha: WHAT?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?!?!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Oh, but I am.  
  
Kagome: ~GASP~ *faints*  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Oy vay.   
  
Sesshoumaru: *Grabs Kagome just before she hits the floor*  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Wow, so you *do* have feelings for Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I do not! I just don't want her to fall and break her head, that's all.  
  
Youkai-Kagome: *Imitation of Cosmo from Fairly Odd Parents* Riiiiiight! Anyway, we're gonna get to the disclaimer while Sesshoumaru sits her denying his feelings for Kagome..  
  
Sesshoumaru: I do *NOT* have feelings for Kagome!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. If I did, They would be better disciplined and would know proper manners which they don't. Rumiko Takahashi created them this way and therefore it is her entire responsibility to make sure they behave. She owns the characters, show, and anything else related to the show. I only own the idea, if it hasn't been stolen already. So don't sue and have a nice day.  
  
~.:.Chapter 4-A Change of Heart.:.~  
  
Sesshoumaru had been reminiscing the fight that had broken out between him and Kagome. She had called him egotistical and said that she didn't owe him any respect since he couldn't respect her. He called her names such as wench and human miko bitch. He had to admit that he was kind of sorry about that but once again his ego got in the way of it all. His ego simply wasn't willing to let him apologize because never once in his life that he had hurt a person youkai or human had he apologized. He certainly hadn't felt the need to. With Kagome that was a different story. He had slowly come to regret calling her those names because he found out she was nothing like the other humans and youkai who either wanted him dead or to impregnate female inuyoukai in heat.  
  
Kagome was having a similar conflict of her own. She had instantly regretted calling Sesshoumaru an egotistical bastard but automatically thought, "Why the hell should I be sorry that I called him an egotistical bastard?!?! He called me a pathetic human miko wench, after all!! And then he thinks that I should pay him proper respect when he can't properly respect me! The nerve of that guy! Just because he has such an important title doesn't mean he deserves respect when he doesn't respect those around him! I don't think he even respects Rin!' She was feeling guilty too, but she vowed not to apologize until he did. After all, he was the one who started this whole charade!  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was debating whether or not to apologize. It was clear that she shouldn't have to apologize since she didn't start the fight in the first place. He was in the middle of a battle between his guilt and his ego. He wanted to apologize and yet his ego told him that she should come to him begging for mercy. 'Why should she come to me begging for mercy when it was I who had started that fight deliberately just to get her riled up?! *So, reminiscing are we? I knew you had it in you!* Had what in me?! *Feelings for her, dumbass! You're feeling guilty because you dared to tell her to respect you and you didn't respect in the first place so now you're feeling guilty for something you knew you shouldn't have star--* SHUTUP!! I know the details, thank you very much! *Whatever, we all know you're feeling guilty about this* Like you know anything at all! *Oh, I do Sesshy, I do. After all, I'm you and you're me. *Tauntingly* * *Boop* Good riddance to you!  
  
'But, was it all that necessary to call her wench and stuff? Not really. I've hurt her feelings and disrespected her. If I apologize, it would have to mean something. I don't want to apologize just to gain her respect. I want to apologize because I hurt her feelings.*Sigh* Well, here goes nothing. I'm just going to write it down since I can't really explain it in words.' It went like this:  
  
Kagome,  
  
I know we haven't gotten of to the best start. I was pretty rude and I acted like a bastard over my lands. In doing so, I haven't been as nice as I should've been. Of course, I was an asshole then. I thought about it and I was being a real egotistical bastard. I hadn't respected you and yet tried to tell you to respect me. Most humans and youkai I have seen in my life have been real losers. They couldn't stand up to my rudeness. But somehow, you're different from them. You stand up to me regardless of who I am and what I could do to you if we weren't stuck here. Those names that I have called you I regret saying them. But you're going to think most likely that I'm apologizing because I want that respect. That's not the reason. There's something you should know about me.  
  
You see, it's not often that I have this urge to apologize to someone. In fact, I've never apologized to anyone because I never felt bad about it. My ego was telling me not to apologize to you, but I knew you didn't start this fight so I can't really expect you to come and apologize to me about what you called me. You had every right to call me what you did, regardless of my status. I did act like an egotistical bastard and I certainly deserve to be called one. You have a character that no one in all my years I have ever seen possess. Not even that clay pot of a miko called Kikyo who is supposedly to be your incarnation.   
  
What I want to say is that I'm sorry about earlier and that fight and the names I've called you. I'm not apologizing just so I can gain some respect, although I have no doubts that you would think that. You can believe what you want since I can't really tell you what to think, but I just want you to know this since I don't open up to many people, not even Rin has ever seen this side of me. I admire your courage and fiery spirit. It's something I've never seen in anybody. Don't think what I have seen on the battlefield between my brother and I has not gone unnoticed. I've seen the way you've defended my idiot brother. You never listen to him to stay off the battlefield when it clearly was not your battle. I've got to admit I admire that kind of loyalty. I'm sorry I've been acting like such an ass. I'm sorry. And I couldn't bring it into words to tell you so I wrote it down on this piece of paper.   
  
Signed,   
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
~.:.End Chapter.:.~  
  
What will Kagome do when she gets this letter? Will she be totally forgiving or will she continue to bite his head off even more? Or will she do both? find out next time on Why the Heck am I Stuck With You?!  
  
Ending Credits:  
  
Youkai Kagome: I see you're still denying your feelings, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I do NOT have feelings for that miko!  
  
Youkai Kagome: Oh really? I see you've gotten soft with the miko so why should I believe that you don't have feelings for her?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Because, people are fragile and she proves my theory.   
  
Youkai Kagome: She stands up for herself and doesn't let people push her around and whether or not you're going to admit that we all know you respect her for that.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Whatever. I don't have time for this. I've got my hair to groom and stuff.  
  
Youkai Kagome: Yeah, sure. Like you have anything better to do besides brush your precious hair. Does it look like anybody cares?! NO!!! So you can stop bragging about your *precious* hair!!!!  
  
Kagome: I like his hair *Quietly*  
  
Sesshoumaru: See? People adore my hair!! Wait a minute! Did she just say she liked my hair?!  
  
Youkai Kagome: Duh! Now cut showing off about your stupid hair!! People have better things to read about on these credits than hear about how beautiful your hair is and how long you spend combing it each day!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Riiiiiiight.  
  
-TBC 


	5. Apologies

Title: Why The Heck Am I Stuck With You?!  
  
By: Youkai-Kagome  
  
Summary: Sesshoumaru has always hated humans. But what will happen when he's thrown into a ball-like prison with a certain human miko? Kagome has never really feared any demons in all her years fighting for Shikon Shards. After finally gathering all the shards, the Shikon No Tama's original creator, Midoriko, places her and her worst nightmare in a ball-like prison until they figure out how to get out. Will she be able to break his heart of ice? Or will she and Sesshoumaru be stuck together for the rest of their lives in this ball-like prison?  
  
Opening Credits:  
  
InuYasha: Ok, we need some serious action here.  
  
Kagome: Oh, and I suppose you know anything about action?  
  
InuYasha: I don't and all I know is that there's not enough comedy in these opening credits!  
  
Kagome: Wait a minute, you don't know anything about action. What makes you think you know anything about comedy?!  
  
InuYasha: Well, for one thing, things aren't the same without that Megan girl....  
  
Kagome: Ooh, looks like InuYasha has a crush on Megan!  
  
InuYasha: I DO NOT!!!! ~Red in the face~  
  
Kagome: *Cosmo-like from Fairly Odd Parents* Riiiiiight.  
  
Megan: Wow, this is so sudden! I think I'm going to faint!  
  
Kag, Inu, Youkai-Kagome: NO!! You can go faint on your own time, but not in my fanfic!  
  
Megan: *Dejected* Fine.  
  
InuYasha: Don't go!!  
  
Megan: Oh, so you *do* care!  
  
InuYasha: I do NOT!! *Red as a tomato*  
  
Kagome: Don't pay any attention to him. Im sure he has some sort of feelings towards you but he's not going to admit them anytime soon because he's a coward.  
  
InuYasha: Who are you calling a coward, wench?!  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: *THUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* What the fuck was that for, bitch?!  
  
Kagome: For calling me names!!!!! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: *THUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Whatever....I'm going directly to Timbuktu to get my new disclaimer....Oh yeah that happens to remind me. Boys?  
  
Sess, Inu: Y-yes?  
  
Youkai-Kagome: You can come out of hiding now. I'm not angry anymore, now that I've gotten some reviews *Sweetly*  
  
InuYasha: I wouldn't come out for the world. Who knows what she'll do...  
  
Youkai-Kagome: You either come out or I'll sit you to the very bottoms of hell where your dead girlfriend is. I'm sure she'd like to have a word with you. And you Sesshoumaru had better come out or I blurt your secret to the audience. *Tauntingly*  
  
Audience: Tell us, tell us!!  
  
Inu, Sess: Yes, ma'am!! *Sesshoumaru and InuYasha quickly come out of their hiding spots*  
  
Youkai-Kagome: That's better. Now onto my infamous disclaimer...Aren't you guys glad I don't own you?  
  
Inu, Sess: YES!!!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: *Glares* I'm hurt. Here I am trying to discipline you two and this is the thanks I get?! *Sobs*  
  
Inu, Sess: *Rolls eyes* Some discipline....  
  
Youkai-Kagome: WHAT?!   
  
Sess, Inu: Uh...oh..  
  
Youkai-Kagome: You asked for it....*Sergeant mode* ATTENTION!! ALRIGHT YOU SCALLIWAGS!! ON YOUR FEET!! WE'RE GOING AROUND THE WORLD TODAY!!  
  
Sess, Inu: What?!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: WHAT WAS THAT?! I CANT HEAR YOU!!  
  
Sess, Inu: WHAT?!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: 20 SIT-UPS AND PUSH-UPS BOYS!!!  
  
Sess,Inu: NO WAY!!!!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: *Whips 'em good in the tushy* 100 SIT-UPS AND PUSH-UPS!!!!  
  
Sess, Inu: Yes, Ma'am!!!!!  
  
-TBC  
  
Quick Author Note: I honestly cannot write or picture Sesshoumaru being as cold as he is...Sorry about this, I guess you could say it is a little OOC. I can't even make him so cold and stuff. I don't have the personality so I wouldn't be able to do it. Yeah, I could get a friend to write his cold side but I don't have many friends who watch the show and I don't get to see Sesshoumaru in action all that often so I really don't have much of a clue on him.Yes, I know. The Sesshoumaru in this fic is little too OOC. But would Sesshoumaru apologize if he didn't have feelings for Kagome in that type of way? Like I said when I wrote down Midoriko's evaluations and words, he holds feelings for Kagome down deep but is living in what we would say denial. Now, if I can come up with a good title for the chapter, I will be the happiest author in this old rickety seat in good old home sweet home.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Timbuktu or any of the InuYasha characters. I do not own Megan, she is her own person. Personally, I'm glad at times I'm not her.  
  
Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha. If I owned InuYasha, he would know some decent manners and wouldn't be calling people wench this, bitch that...  
  
Last Time: Sesshoumaru felt a little guilty for being uhh let's just say a horse's rear end. He couldn't bring himself to apologize verbally and wrote it down on paper.   
  
~.:.Chapter 5-Mixed Emotions.:.~  
  
Kagome had woken up late that morning due to the fight she and Sesshoumaru had had just as she was going to go to bed. She had gotten up and realized something was lying right next to her. She found a letter that was written by Sesshoumaru during the night while she was asleep, dreaming of ways to kill the guy. She read it and could hardly believe her own eyes. 'He's sorry about being a total ass last night? *Cosmo-like voice* Riiiiiiiiiiight! Hmmmm...Wait a minute. Would he of all people go out of his way to write a lengthy apology? For respect maybe. But....this letter doesn't seem to be lying.   
  
'But, why should I forgive him? He has no respect for humanity. To him, I'm weak and pathetic because according to him he has all the supernatural strength. I'm just a pathetic miko who couldn't purify a youkai even if I wanted to...To him, I'm just some weak creature not worthy to be roaming this world. But, he did say he respected me for my character....So he doesn't think I'm weak? Or some pathetic human miko? Where do I get all these thoughts?!' She thought as she got up. She had decided that she would go talk to Sesshoumaru when he got back from Kami knows where.  
  
Meanwhile, what was she going to do until then? We all know she couldn't just get up and go to the nearest shopping mall or to the nearest television set until he got back. Heck, she was stuck inside a ball that wouldn't let her out until she and Sesshoumaru found out what they had to do to get out. Naturally, at the rate they were going they weren't going to get out anytime soon. They needed to cooperate and get along to some degree if they were going to get out. Perhaps things would turn around for the better for the two of them. She had been pondering these things when Sesshoumaru came back from who knows where. He only looked at her with an apologetic look and looked the other way.  
  
Was he trying to avoid her? Was he afraid of her response? 'This is so unlike him....It almost seems as if he's my lover and I his and he's afraid of my response....' Kagome thought at the look he gave her.  
  
'Why am I avoiding her gaze? It's almost as if I'm afraid of her response like she were my lover....What the fuck am I saying? I don't love her like that!!!' Sesshoumaru thought miserably. He didn't want to think of her like that. What woman in their right mind would become his after he said such nasty stuff to her? She would if she truly love him. He was kind of doubtful that she'd forgive him even in her right mind.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked concerned. She was getting worried about the way he was acting. "Hai, Kagome-san?" He replied.  
  
Kagome stared wide-eyed at his response. Other times he would have called her wench and stuff but now was a different story. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked very concerned. "No, I'm not. I've called you some nasty things and acted like a total jackass when you didn't do anything and just wanted to go to bed and I egged you on. For that, I'm very sorry," Sesshoumaru said remorsefully. (A/N: I know this isn't like the real Sesshoumaru, but I have also stated that he holds some feelings for Kagome even though he won't admit it to himself. This is why he is acting remorsefully and stuff.)  
  
Kagome stared at him in disbelief. He must've taken it the wrong way because he turned around. "Look, don't take it the wrong way. I'm just surprised you of all people--err youkai would actually write an apology and then actually verbally apologize. That is so unlike you, Sesshoumaru-sama. Look it's ok, we've both said some things that were uncalled for. Like the egotistical dog...." Kagome trailed off.   
  
"No, you had every right to call me an egotistical dog. I shouldn't expect an apology from you," Sesshoumaru murmured quietly which Kagome heard barely. "I still feel guilty about it. Just because you call me a pathetic human miko wench does not give me the right to call you an egotistical dog. I reacted out of anger."  
  
"I never thought of you as a pathetic human miko wench even though I called you that. You are one of the bravest humans I have ever seen. Most humans are too cowardly to face their fears, but you seem to have no fears at all. You're not even afraid to face me even though I'm one of the strongest youkai around. I've seen all those times you have defended my whelp of a brother. Even though he doesn't deserve to live you still defend him even though he goes running off with that dead clay miko bitch and calls you bitch this and wench that," Sesshoumaru said disgustedly at the miko part.  
  
"I don't understand. I don't mean to impose on your personal life but this has been bugging me for a while. Why do you and InuYasha always fight? Sure I know the so-said reason, because of his taint of humanity. But there has to be a deeper response to that...."Kagome trailed off because of what Sesshoumaru was known to do. "He is the son of my late father's human mate. She taught InuYasha ways of human cultures. I despise human cultures. He saw me one day harming an innocent human brat. He got mad and stopped me. Ever since we hated each others guts."  
  
"It seems you have some human kindness too, Sesshoumaru-sama. No offense in that but if I may have my opinion I'd like to say that you two are very much alike. He saved that "human brat" because he has a heart that he didn't learn to hide from the world. And besides, with the little time I've spent with InuYasha, I've never seen him practice any human culture. He has a fowl mouth and is always denying his feelings that he supposedly has for me. It's obvious everytime Koga comes around looking for me 'cause he says I'm his mate-" Kagome was cut off when she said this by Sesshoumaru's growl. "Okay, I'll stop. I didn't mean to ramble on about InuYasha so much. I know you despise him and such and won't mention him again."  
  
"It's not that. This Koga guy. You mean that dumbass wolf? Claiming you as his mate?!?! I kill the son of a bitch when I get out of here!!" Sesshoumaru roared. "You can't kill him!!! He has a clan to protect!! Sure, the baka doesn't know when to quit but who says you can't beat the shit out of him in the meantine?" Kagome said evilly.  
  
"Well, there is always that possibility. I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine. Truce?" Sesshoumaru asked somewhat mischeivously. "Truce. Just don't kill Koga, ok?" Kagome asked concerned about Koga but not in that special way. "But don't take it in the wrong way. I don't love Koga like that. He just has a big responsibility to see to and that wolf clan won't survive without him."  
  
"I know you don't have feelings for him like that. I've seen you tell him off many times that you don't like him like that and yet he persists to tell you that you're his woman," Sesshoumaru growled slightly at the words "his woman". (A/N: Just like InuYasha, eh? These two have too much in common and yet they don't even notice it!)  
  
"Are you ok? Seriously, that's the second time tonight that you've growled at the mention of either Koga's or InuYasha's name. It's almost as if you had some sort of feelings for me!" Kagome asked worried. "You deserve better than those two! InuYasha has a bad temper and Koga is thickheaded!" Sesshoumaru said disgustedly about them two. You couldn't tell which one he was more disgusted at: InuYasha or Koga?  
  
"I could get used to this," Kagome said before turning in for bed. "Night, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Good night, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome was pure shocked that Sesshoumaru actually called her by her name for once when it wasn't a fight. But she didn't say anything because she was just plain exhausted from last night still.  
  
~.:.End Chapter.:.~  
  
Next Chapter: Kagome's Feelings For InuYasha  
  
Will she still love him like she thinks she does or will she find a new love interest? Will Sesshoumaru realize his feelings for Kagome or will they both be stuck in the ball-like prison for eternity?  
  
Ending Credits:  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Oh yes, I also said I'd get Megan back for being a maniac and annoying the hell outta me *Evilly*  
  
Megan: Riiiiiiiight.  
  
Youkai-Kagome: *Sergeant Mode* ATTENTION!!!! *InuYasha and Sesshoumaru automatically fall into line....Megan doesn't, gets tushy whooped* I SAID GET IN LINE!  
  
Megan: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww......  
  
Youkai-Kagome: 20 PUSH-UPS!!! THAT'S AN ORDER!!!!  
  
Megan: *evil gay numbercountdudefromseasamestreet laugh*  
  
Youkai-Kagome: 500 PUSH-UPS AND SIT-UPS!!! NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
MeganL No, sir.  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Ok, no relationship with InuYasha. And you get cut out from my opening credits and ending credits!!  
  
Megan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Riiiiiight! I'm just gonna sit here and let you disrespect me!  
  
Megan: I'll do anything!!!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Anything?  
  
Megan: Y-yes!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Then shutup and behave yourself and I might let InuYasha be yours!  
  
Megan: Thank You!!!  
  
InuYasha: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!?!?! O.O'  
  
Megan: *Maniacally* HI INUYASHA!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: AGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Jumps out of sking litterally*  
  
Youkai-Kagome: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Behave yourself, InuYasha. Appearances can be deceiving! *Tauntingly* *to Megan* Sic'em and sic'em good!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Snicker*  
  
Kagome: *Laughing out loud* This....is...too.....good....to......resist!!!  
  
Megan: *Sits on InuYasha's lap*  
  
InuYasha: *Tries prying her off but is unsuccessful since he really doesn't want her gone*  
  
Youkai-Kagome: *Whispers to everyone else except these two lovebirds* Shhhh...let them be...They'll be coming into play soon...Let them have some *fun* first!  
  
Everybody else except the lovebirds: *Whisper back* Ok...hehe!  
  
*Everybody leaves leaving these two to their resources which will be continued during the story at a later time*  
  
-TBC 


	6. Kagome's Feelings For InuYasha

Title: Why The Heck am I Stuck With You?  
  
By: Youkai Kagome  
  
Summary: Sesshoumaru has always hated humans. But what will happen when he's thrown into a ball-like prison with a certain human miko? Kagome has never really feared any demons in all her years fighting for Shikon Shards. After finally gathering all the shards, the Shikon No Tama's original creator, Midoriko, places her and her worst nightmare in a ball-like prison until they figure out how to get out. Will she be able to break his heart of ice? Or will she and Sesshoumaru be stuck together for the rest of their lives in this ball-like prison?  
  
Opening Credits:  
  
Shadow: And people say I have a split personality!  
  
Death: You do...  
  
Shadow: Shutup... Ok update soon cause i like ur story if u dont i'll KILL you xD...  
  
Death: She scares me sometimes...  
  
Shadow: And Sesshy baby why didnt u come home last night!... AND WHAT R U DOIN IN THE BUBBLE THING WITH KAGOME!  
  
Death: *drags Shadow out* I'll calm her down...  
  
Sesshoumaru: It doesn't look like I had a choice...Hey wait a minute! Do I know you? *Points to Shadow* Oh, yes. Don't kill Youkai Kagome. She can't help herself being a snail and all.  
  
Youkai Kagome: What?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Nothing!!  
  
Youkai Kagome: You called me a snail?! HOW DARE YOU!!! *Gets a Rosary similar to InuYasha's and puts it on Sesshoumaru* Now, I'm sure you know what these devices do, Fluffy. If you misbehave I can use a restraint word and you will plummet into the ground just like InuYasha. Observe. InuYasha, SIT!!!  
  
InuYasha: *THUD* Stop using me as a decoy already!!!  
  
Youkai Kagome: Now we shall test it on you, Fluffy! Sesshoumaru, SIT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: O_o *THUD* Owwwwwwwww....  
  
Youkai Kagome: Now that you know the extent of this rosary's power, we'll get on with the disclaimer with no Megans included.  
  
Megan: HEY!!!  
  
Youkai Kagome: *Pulls out Rosary* Your turn!!! *EVILLY*  
  
Megan: *Runs away*  
  
Youkai Kagome: That's right! And don't come back!!!! Now we'll get onto our unfavorite time of day. DISCLAIMER hour with no Megans included!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from it. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. With her permission, I would hope, I only discipline them. As you can see above here I am not implying any ownership of any of the Inu characters or Shadow and Death. Shadow and Death are owned by one of my reviewers who caught my interest and I decided to see where this would take me. Have a nice day and don't sue me. Thank You. The only thing I happen to own is my story idea...  
  
NOTE: This chapter will be based on Kagome's thoughts alone, in case any of you out there will be wondering. They will be based on her feelings for InuYasha.  
  
~.:.Chapter 6-Kagome's Feelings For InuYasha.:.~  
  
'Here I am up half the night thinking about my feelings for InuYasha. I think about it and I wonder. When he shows his feelings, he always has to cover them up right away and act like a tough guy the next. And the way he always runs off with that dead claypot and then can't look me straight in the eye. He knows damn well it hurt me before I was captured in this stupid prison. But he ran off with her anyways. *Sigh* I understand now that Kikyo is always going to come first. After all, she was his first love even though they thought the other had betrayed him/her. It's obvious I could never compare up to her. I want someone who I can have for myself and no one else, not just bits and pieces.  
  
She has always had a piece of his heart. I'm not going to sit back and be second best for when she isn't around and he has no one else. He's always telling me I'm useless and good for nothing when it was actually me who told him where the Shikon Shards were located before we got the Shikon No Tama whole again! I promised him I'd come back to visit often and this is the thanks I get! He's never grateful for anything I do for him! Unlike Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru isn't making fun of my weaknesses and incapabilities like InuYasha does! I guess I sort of realize now that my destiny is not meant to be with InuYasha but with Sesshoumaru. Really, has he ever called me worthless and meant it? Sure InuYasha has said stuff and didn't mean it but he sure made it sound like he did. How many times has InuYasha driven me away when I just wanted to help?  
  
Everytime he ran off with that dead claypot knowing that it hurt me. He loves her, not me. He might love me but it would only be as a friend and nothing more. I remember him crying out my name that day Sesshoumaru and I were thrown in this prison. He sounded surprised and another emotion I had never heard from him before: Love and sadness. Okay, that was two but put them together and you get one emotion called caring. But that was it, he never told me that he loved me so I have to assume he just cares about me as a friend and nothing else. Now to Sesshoumaru. Sure, he can be a jerk at times, but he isn't as cold as he lets out to be. He apologized and was actually worried I wouldn't forgive him or want anything to do with him at all!   
  
InuYasha has never apologized to me because he thought that I would be just the always forgiving person. He doesn't really care about how I feel. All he ever thought of me was a 'shard detector'. He was never grateful that I found all the shards and put the Shikon no Tama back together. Sesshoumaru seems to care about my feelings, if not a whole hell of a lot. And he appreciates my character, unlike InuYasha. Well, I can't exactly blame him for that one. After all, I would sit him all the time when he did something stupid. But hey, now that I think about it, I don't really care about what he thinks of me anymore. I don't love him like that anymore. If he loves me like that, he just thought too late to tell me about it! I guess you could say I have something for Sesshoumaru, but he's going to be telling me first before I tell him how I feel!'  
  
~.:.Regular Story.:.~  
  
She finally got tired enough to temporarily stop ranting and railing about InuYasha and went to sleep. She had had an exhausting day, talking to Sesshoumaru and getting things taken care of there. Now, she needed to find out how to get out of this ball-like dungeon. Even though she pretty much had a clue what it was, she wanted to see if there was any way around it before concieding to the fact that it was *that*.  
  
~.:.End Chapter.:.~  
  
Author Note 2/15/04:  
  
Ok, I realise right now that this chapter may have been real short. I couldn't really think of anything other than what I had put down. If anybody has any suggestions for this kind of stuff, please feel free to tell me. I'll probably write a chapter like this for Sesshoumaru's feelings for Kagome, but I have a feeling that I'm going to need help.  
  
Ending Credits:  
  
Megan: *Lugging InuYasha back* Hi *Pervertedly*  
  
Youkai Kagome: I swear, you and Miroku would get along just perfectly!  
  
Megan: Who's Miroku?  
  
Miroku: *Pervertedly* Hi.....  
  
Youkai Kagome: Shouldn't have said that...  
  
Miroku: Will you bear my children?  
  
Megan: *Glancing from InuYasha to Miroku* I don't know!! I honestly don't know! This is so sudden!! *Has a break down, spasm, you name it*  
  
Youkai Kagome: Miroku, go away! You're more trouble than you're worth!  
  
Miroku: Why? I've finally found someone to bear my children!  
  
Youkai Kagome: It's obvious she doesn't want anything to do with you, cause of your pervert ways, which, frankly, are worse than I have ever seen in my entire life!  
  
Megan: *Coming out of spasm, breakdown, heart attack, you name it* I did not say that!  
  
Youkai-Kagome: *Continues* Like I said, he's too much for you. He gropes women's butts! Look at poor Sango! She gets groped practically every day!!  
  
Megan: *Sticks butt in Miroku's face* Grope me, grope me!   
  
InuYasha: *Pulls Megan back before hentai gets chance to grope her*  
  
Megan: So...you DO care!  
  
InuYasha: You're not his to grope, after all he already has Sango! And besides....*Whispers in Megan's ear* I love you.  
  
Youkai Kagome: Awwwww! That's so sweet!!  
  
InuYasha: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT, DUMBASS!!!!!  
  
Youkai Kagome: No shit, Sherlock! I wrote it so I hear EVERYTHING!!! Even your very thoughts!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: Okay, you're overreacting now...  
  
Megan: Exactly what I thought...  
  
Youkai Kagome: *Puts Rosary around Megan's neck SUCCESSFULLY* Megan and InuYasha, SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu, Meg: *THUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* *Fall in heap*  
  
Youkai Kagome: No making out, or I'll sit you all the way to the U.S. and back!!!  
  
InuYasha: What's the U.S.?  
  
Youkai Kagome: You're too stupid to know that so I'm not even going to tell you.  
  
InuYasha: I RESENT THAT!!!!  
  
Youkai Kagome: Yeah, well GET THE FUCK USED TO IT CAUSE IT'S TRUE!!! AND GET OUT OF MEGAN!!! YOU'LL GET YOUR LEMON LATER!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: Y-y-yes ma'am!!  
  
Youkai Kagome: Folks, should I really give these guys a lemon?  
  
Megan: Uhhhhhhhh.....uhoh!!  
  
Youkai Kagome: NOT NOW!!! LEMON LATER!!!  
  
Megan: *Looking at InuYasha and whispering in his ear* I think I'm pregnant...  
  
Youkai Kagome: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! NO LEMON FOR YOU!! I DON'T NEED NO PREGNANT TEENAGER RISKING LOSING THE BABY!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: *Sigh* Great...no lemon, now that you got yourself pregnant...  
  
Megan: Not my fault! You're the one who fertilized me!!  
  
Youkai Kagome: TMI!!!! YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT GETTING IN MY STORY SINCE YOU TWO ARE BECOMING AS PERVERTED AS MIROKU HERE!!!!  
  
Miroku: Did somebody call my name?  
  
Youkai Kagome: NO!!!!! NOW GO GROPE SANGO!!!!!  
  
Miroku: OKAY!! *Enthusiastically*  
  
Youkai Kagome: Definitely shouldn't have said that... AND NO LEMON(s) FOR YOU STILL!!!!!!!  
  
Megan: Um, duh!!  
  
Youkai Kagome: EVER!!!!!!  
  
Megan: We'll just have our own!  
  
Youkai Kagome: At least I won't be there to see it!  
  
InuYasha: I will!  
  
Youkai Kagome: No shit, Sherlock. YOU'RE THE FUCKING FATHER!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: Oh yeah.  
  
Youkai Kagome: You just fucking realized that?!  
  
InuYasha: Uh huh...  
  
Megan: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! *Runs off and cries*  
  
Youkai Kagome: Now you did it. You gone and made her cry!!!  
  
InuYasha: *Runs after her* *Couple minutes later a faint thud is heard* Owwwwwwww....my head......  
  
~Fin 


	7. Realizations Sink In

Why The Heck Am I Stuck With You?  
  
By: Youkai Kagome  
  
Summary:  
  
Opening Credits:  
  
Shadow: OH U SEE ME IM IN THE STORY!!  
  
Death: So am I!...  
  
Shadow: Ok, Sesshomaru... What do you mean who am I. I AM UR FIANCE!  
  
Death: Here we go again...  
  
Shadow: AND U BETTA NOT SLEEP WITH THAT KAGOME GIRL! PSSH! if ur cheatin on me i would rather have Inuyasha!! Atleast he has the cute lil ears... if not anything else!!  
  
Death: Anyway update soon... WE LIKE!!  
  
Shadow: AND ANOTHER...  
  
Death: I gave her... the medication... CIAO!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You must have the wrong Sesshoumaru. I don't even know you!!  
  
Kagome: Uh, Sesshoumaru? Just WHO is this Shadow? And why is she saying she's your fiance?? *semi-tauntingly, semi-angrily*  
  
Sesshoumaru: I DON'T KNOW!!!  
  
Kagome: Gees, don't get mad at me!!  
  
Megan: *Pervertedly* Hi...  
  
Kagome: NOT YOU AGAIN!!  
  
Megan: *Sniff* You're hurting my feelings!  
  
InuYasha: Leave her alone, wench!!  
  
Kagome: InuYasha, SIT!!!!  
  
InuYasha: *THUD!!!!* I'm not even gonna ask why I got sat this time!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Bops InuYasha over the head*  
  
InuYasha: What'd you do that for?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You're insulting Kagome!  
  
InuYasha: I'm surprised to see that you actually care!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Whatever, brother. All I know is I don't know what the hell Shadow is talking about, me being her fiance. I've never met a girl named Shadow or Death!  
  
Youkai Kagome: Yeah, well I'm sure you two will settle it, 'cause you're going to be with somebody else in this story. Anyways, we're going to get to the disclaimer oh and Megan, you're not included.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Death and Shadow once again, are owned by one of my reviewers. Don't sue and have a nice day.  
  
~.:.Chapter 7-Realizations Sunk In.:.~  
  
It had been over two months since Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been in that ball-like prison. Not a day went by that InuYasha didn't think about how to get Kagome back. Yes, he is very thickheaded. He still hadn't gotten the hint that it wasn't destiny that these two be together. InuYasha had gotten himself away from everyone else so he could plot on how to get Kagome for his own. He knew that he wouldn't be able to easily penetrate through that barrier, because it was very strong miko magic. 'I know I won't be able to pentrate that barrier, so I'll have to hope that Kagome isn't mated to the bastard. Well, no matter either way. I'm going to make her mine whether or not she's mated to that fuckin' bastard! I'll kidnap her and force her to succumb to my will!'  
  
Kaede had since gotten wind of this and sent Miroku to track down InuYasha to speak to him. Miroku and the others knew that it wasn't meant to be between Kagome and him. "InuYasha?" Miroku called concerned and worried about what he could possibly do. "What do you want, monk?!" InuYasha asked, irritated that he was disturbed from his musings on how he was going to get Kagome to be his once and for all.  
  
"You should know something about Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru-sama. Midoriko put *them* in the barrier together, not you. If it was at all possible that you two were destined for each other, don't you think that you would be stuck in there with her right now?" This got InuYasha a little upset, but for once he didn't feel like throwing Miroku all the way to China. No, he wanted to throw him to the farthest place on earth. "It was obviously clear that she doesn't want to be with the bastard!! She went in there with contempt!" InuYasha spat angrily.  
  
"And did you realize a change in the barrier? The feelings towards each other have changed from total disgust towards each other to mutual respect. It was white at first, but now it's turned a pinkish hue. Look, there is someone out there for you but it isn't her! I don't care if she is the reincarnation of Kikyo, you two are obviously not meant to be together! I have seen the way you've treated her, don't think I haven't. You always ran off with that dead clay pot and assumed she'd always be there playing second fiddle. She's going to be bonded to Sesshoumaru somehow, and if it includes mating, that's what it's going to include. Midoriko has also told you why it can't be you, but you're not going to listen either to me nor her or anybody else. I have been sent to warn you that it is not meant to be between the two of you. You have been warned," Miroku said as he walked off.  
  
InuYasha was clearly dumbfounded. But then his demeanor changed to that of clearly pissed. He wasn't about to give Kagome up without a fight. He wasn't about to let his brother get the better of him again. He had always gotten the best; most loved, full-blood youkai, Lord of Western Lands. He wasn't going to let him gain Kagome without a fight. To him she was the ultimate goal in determining who was better; InuYasha or Sesshoumaru? (A/N: Talk about egos....-.-') InuYasha was always second best in his father's eyes. No matter what he did, nothing ever seemed to impress his father. InuYasha had looked up to him, but InuTaisho had always seemed to look upon him with disdain and disgust, as if he were a sight for sore eyes.  
  
So, he always felt neglected. But when Kagome came along, it was different. She accepted him for him. She didn't want him to change, for her he was just perfect the way he was. Maybe that was why he admired her so. Or maybe it was her spirit; how she would never hesitate to try and defend what she believed in. She never took shit from him. If he said something that she thought to be hurtful, she would sit him and let him know about it. Then there were the occasional fights and quarrels. She could always rival him in an argument. You could never know who won the majority of the arguments and in the end you couldn't remember who had actually started them, but sometimes she would leave and not come back for a few days, but eventually she would come back, faithful as ever. How she could put up with InuYasha was beyond anybody, most people wouldn't stick around long to get to know InuYasha like she had.  
  
No matter what he had said and done to her she always came back. But when that fateful day came and took Kagome away from him, he had realized that he could very well lose her to his bastard brother and that she could have had it with him and his ego. After all, who wouldn't get pissed and decide to call it quits when someone like InuYasha was always running off with a dead clay miko who wanted nothing but the death of her reincarnation and him. He knew that she didn't love him anymore that she was just a heartless shell of her former self. Why couldn't he of all people have seen sooner that Kikyo was just a dead bitch who didn't love him for him. She was only interested in him if he would become human and learn their traditions.  
  
But then he came to the thought of why Midoriko had put Sesshoumaru in that barrier with Kagome instead of him. He realized then that what Midoriko had said was true. He was unstable, emotionally unstable. He couldn't always handle his emotions and would say stuff that he didn't mean and everytime he had hurt Kagome. He didn't deserve Kagome after all that he had done throughout the three years of gathering shards and the process of defeating Naraku. Although he had finally come to acknowledge his feelings for her, he realized that her destiny belonged with another. He knew what would eventually take place in that barrier. (A/N: I'm sure I did a poor job of keeping it a secret considering I've given clues as to what it was :'( I was hoping on letting you guys guess, but I'm sure with it being an R fic for cursing and such and it being romance, I'm sure you've gotten the gist of it already.)  
  
But the one thing he wouldn't be able to bear would be losing her friendship. She was the first true friend he ever had. Everybody else just mocked and insulted him for being hanyou. Youkai would insult him for having human blood. Humans would insult him for being a half-demon. But she never made fun of him in anyway. She was always there to comfort him when he was down on his luck. She stood by him even when he ran off with the dead priestess. How he regretted going to see her, but there was nothing that could be done to change the past now. He knew it hurt her tremendously, but he went to see her anyway. It was one of those things that if you could do it over again you would.   
  
He could only wish her the best now, for he knew that there would be nothing that would get her to come back to him, not now anymore. Had it been any other time, yes. But now he realized that he had fucked up and good. He could only hope that Sesshoumaru wouldn't make the same mistake as he had. But knowing Sesshoumaru, he wasn't one to make mistakes. InuYasha knew that Sesshoumaru would treat her right. He sighed to himself. This would mean that he would have no one. Sure, Kagome and the others would love him, but it would only be as friends, he wanted something more...intense. Something that would last for eternity. Was this the ultimate part of love? If so, where is my soulmate? These were random thoughts thought by InuYasha as he went into a fitful sleep.  
  
~.:.End Chapter.:.~  
  
Ending Credits:  
  
Kagome: I'm surprised that InuYasha actually thought it out even with Miroku's help.  
  
InuYasha: Don't push it, wench!  
  
Kagome, Megan: InuYasha, SIT!!!!  
  
InuYasha: What the fuck did I do to you now?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kagome, Megan: You're being disrespectful that's what!! Inu no baka....  
  
Sesshoumaru: Did I mention that I'm far more handsome than you too, InuYasha?  
  
InuYasha: At least I don't have an egotistic mind!!  
  
Kagome: Uh, yes you do! You two fight over the dumbest crap! I'm sure if Sesshoumaru said he could jump off the highest cliff in Sengoku Jidai and live, you would follow just to prove you can do the same as him!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I could jump off the cliff and live, unlike shit-for-brains over there *pointing towards InuYasha*  
  
InuYasha: At least I'm not a complete smug ass bastard!  
  
Kagome: What are you talking about?! Of course you're a smug ass bastard! DUH!! It's your role!!  
  
InuYasha: Well, I want a new role!  
  
Kagome: Like you would even be able to fit the new role!! *Cracks up in laughter*  
  
InuYasha: You're gonna pay, wench!!! *Starts chasing Kagome* Anyways....people....don't forget....to review....  
  
Youkai Kagome: I suppose we should all have a vote to see if InuYasha is capable of changing roles...Naaaahh....We all know he's a baka no baka and he won't change :-P  
  
~Fin 


	8. Getting to Know Each Other Better

Why The Heck Am I Stuck With You?  
  
By Youkai Kagome  
  
Opening Credits:  
  
Shadow: I am insulted! *throws Sesshomaru back hiss ring that is worth $200,0* oft but im keeping the castle! *hold up the contract*  
  
Death: NICE CHAPTER!  
  
Shadow: Kagome you can do better than that lying cheating person...  
  
Death: UPDATE SOON!! *drags Shadow out*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Landing on head in hiss ring* I do NOT know you! I never even heard of you, for Kami's sake!!  
  
Kagome: Whatever is going on here, settle it, cause either way, Youkai Kagome's writing as so.  
  
Sesshoumaru: No one asked you!  
  
Kagome: *Ticked* Sesshoumaru, SIT!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *THUD!!!!!* (Yes, he does have a rosary for opening/ending credits.) It is not of your concern, wench. Now butt out....HEY!!!! THAT'S *MY* CASTLE!!!! GO BUY YOUR OWN!!!! Oh, and by the way, that contract of yours? It's a fake. Don't ask, I can tell. It has a fake signature of the board of housing committees.  
  
Kagome: Ok then....  
  
Megan: Hi....*Pervertedly*  
  
Kagome: Seriously Megan, you should consider dating Miroku over there.  
  
Miroku: Did somebody call my name?  
  
Megan: NO!! Go back to your corner and don't come out!  
  
Miroku: *Dejectedly* Fine....  
  
Megan: So, when do Inu and I get to be together?  
  
Youkai Kagome: Mwuhahahahaha!!! NEVER!!!! *Evilly*  
  
Inu, Megan: GASP!!!!  
  
Youkai Kagome: Geez, I'm kidding!! You'll get your day soon enough! Later chapters or sequel though. Oh yes, I'm considering making Kagome either a youkai, hanyou, or three quarters demon. Please, let me know if I should make her hanyou, full youkai, three quarters, or just plain human.  
  
Kagome: I wanna become a youkai!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Deary, you don't even know the first thing about becoming a youkai.  
  
Kagome: Doesn't mean I can't learn, dumbass. Oh yes, I heard something. InuYasha's gonna be taken by Megan :-D Sorry Shadow, but I think InuYasha's gonna be taken. What about that Kouga bum?  
  
Kouga: I heard that...  
  
Kagome: Well Kouga, technically...YOU ARE A BUM!! You assume too darn much. Thinking that I of all people would want to be a mate to a pathetic excuse of a wolf pack leader.  
  
Kouga: Why my mate? Why must you insult me? *Hurt*  
  
Kagome, Sess: She/I am/is not your mate, you stupid asshole!!  
  
Youkai Kagome: What a way to get it out to the guy...Anyways...  
  
Kouga: Hey Youkai Kagome, wanna be my mate?  
  
Youkai Kagome: A mate to your sorry ass? Get a life!! There's no way in seven hells I would ever consider being your mate, you pathetic excuse for a wolf pack leader!!  
  
Kouga: Fine, I know when I'm not wanted....  
  
Youkai Kagome: What are you talking about?! You never know when you're not wanted!! You only know you're not wanted around me! Anyways, we're getting to the disclaimer so I can get on with the story.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Shadow and Death once again are owned by one of my reviewers. I do not own Megan. Megan is a real person and at times I am very thankful that I DON'T own Megan.  
  
NOTE: I do not know when Megan will come into play. But she is going to come into play. Just wanted to clear the confusion of whether or not Megan is going to come into play. And once again, we come to the question of whether or not I should make her youkai, hanyou, or just remain human. I think I'm going to turn both Kagome and Megan into Hanyou...Although let me know if you want it something different. -Youkai Kagome  
  
~.:.Chapter 8-Getting to Know Each Other Better.:.~  
  
"So, how exactly did you get here anyway, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Well, to be honest I didn't come here of my own free will. You see, I'm from the future about 500 years later from now. I was brought to this time by a centipede youkai who was after the Shikon no Tama. The centipede youkai must've sensed that I was carrying the jewel since I was automatically teleported to this time. I was then chased by the youkai and found your half-brother pinned to the Goshimboku Tree where I had set him free and yes he rescued me and immediately demanded the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Kaede, I'm sure you've heard of her, put a rosary around InuYasha's neck and I was given power to restrain him should he be a baka no baka like he normally is. I occasionally would sit him for being a jerk. He liked to start fights, for whatever reason I don't know and I certainly don't care anymore!"  
  
"Hmm, this sounds like he has sort of chosen you as his mate, considering all the fighting you two had been doing.." Sesshoumaru trailed off before asking, "I don't mean to impose, but what exactly are your feelings towards my whelp of a brother?" "I don't know anymore. I've thought about it and all I've seen him do is either go run off with that stupid clay pot, Kikyo, or mourn over her dead soul. It's disgusting really. And you would think he would be grateful that I was there for him when he needed me, but nooo. He always went and called me nasty names and did shit that he knew hurt me. I guess when I was put in this stupid barrier it was more of a blessing than a curse, because if you didn't like me you would ignore me."  
  
"Well, that isn't true is it? I don't hate you. You are one of the bravest and strongest humans I have ever met. And one of the most beautiful I have seen too..." Sesshoumaru murmured, hoping Kagome hadn't heard that last part. Too bad for him though that she had actually heard. "Oh.my.God. You said I was beautiful?" Kagome said shellshocked. "Y-you heard me?? No-t-t that I-I-I'm-m-m..." Sesshoumaru trailed off stuttering like a person would on a huge ice block. (A/N: And I thought I stuttered too much...)  
  
Kagome said, "Look, I know you're not accustomed to complimenting women, much less human women. Either way, thank you for the compliment. Nobody has ever called me beautiful, not even InuYasha. Well he was a jerk who couldn't tell ya how he felt and I finally gave up on him, seeing as how he isn't stuck in here with me..." Kagome trailed off, leaving a small hint that she mighy possibly know why they were stuck in there.  
  
"You know as to why we're stuck in here?" Sesshoumaru asked inquisitively. "This is Miko magic, which I'm sure you know. I've been studying this barrier for a while now and I've come to the conclusion that this barrier is a type of barrier that won't let you or I out until we fulfill the purpose for which we've been put in here. I don't know the reason, but I have a feeling that it will leave us bonded in some way by the time we get out of here."(A/N: Yes, I'm sure you've all figured it out now and know what's coming.)  
  
"There is a way in youkai customs that does have this sort of thing that will leave you bonded to the other. Only certain species of youkai do this though, where they mate for life. Inu youkai do this. It's called mating season as I'm sure you've heard of already. Anyway, inu youkai mark their mate signifying that he/she has chosen him/her as their life mate. So in turn, inu mate for life. Unlike my late father..."Sesshoumaru said almost sadly.  
  
"Yes, I've heard of youkai mating and the bondage to some extent. Your father?" Kagome couldn't help but ask, seeing as she was very curious as to what had happened. "My father was a very powerful inu youkai. He was also very lustful. He had mated with my mother. But soon after, he found a human whom he became infatuated with. You've heard of the dog tale where you feed it three times and it will be loyal to you unto death, right?" Seeing as Kagome had nodded her head in acknowledgement he continued, "Well, anyway. Inu don't need to be fed three times to be seduced. It could happen the first time a human should offer an inu human food, this is why I have never been seen accepting human food. My father was stupid enough to take food from her and you can guess what happened from there. She quickly won him over and soon they had mated, though she hadn't marked him in return. This is how my half-brother came into being. After my half-brother's birth, my mother and I were soon thrown out of the picture, while he spent any time he had spoiling InuYasha."  
  
"I know you've explained why you hate InuYasha so much, but to me it doesn't seem to hold water. From what I see, you were pretty much shunned out of the picture as a small child while InuYasha got all the love and attention from your father while you were left in your brother's shadow. He had it all when you only had your mother and yourself to comfort you. You wanted a father there to love you and care for you. Yeah, mother was great at that too. But you wanted your father home spending time with you as much as he spent it with InuYasha. You yearned for the family InuYasha had had before your father was killed. You were jealous that InuYasha had received all that attention when you felt that you were more deserving than him. Let me tell you a story. You see, I never knew my father. He had supposedly left out of the country to the U.S.A. It's a different country back in my world. My mother was expecting Souta at the time, and I was only four when he left.  
  
We had never seen him again. Perhaps he had fallen in love with some other woman and wouldn't own up to it. Or maybe he was killed overseas. We don't know. So sadly, I grew up watching Souta when Mom wasn't home. I live at home with Souta, Gramps, Buyo, and Mom. Buyo is our cat. Gramps is far too old to be watching Souta anymore. We're having him put in a nursing home soon, unfortunately. With his Alzheimer's, he is a threat to everybody around him, it's sad really. He was the one who would always take care of us. Like during the hunt for the Shikon No Tama, he would write excuses as to why I was out a lot. And poor Hojo thought I really was sick and when I was there he would always ask me out on dates, but luckily for the Shikon I was able to get out of it." Sesshoumaru was getting quite interested with 'alzheimer's' and 'date' so he asked, "What exactly is a 'date'? And what is Alzheimer's?"   
  
"A date is when a guy asks a girl out, almost like mating but no sexual contact. There might be kissing and holding hands but that's it. And as for alzheimer's, it's disease that the old folks get in their 90's where they start forgetting stuff. Over a period of time, they might not remember their family. They turn on something and then forget that they turned it on. It could turn out to be a life hazard. So that's why we're putting Gramps in a home," Kagome said sadly. Sesshoumaru was getting that look in his eyes where he wanted to kill something. Sorta like the look he gave about wanting to kill Kouga. "Oh, no. Don't even think about killing Hojo. Hojo may be stupid, but I have told him time and time again that I'm not interested in him. Why, you that interested in me?" Kagome said teasingly.  
  
Sesshoumaru blushed a deep crimson, forgetting about Hojo temporarily for the timebeing. "Oh, so the doggy does have feelings for the miko!" Kagome taunted, all in fun, of course. "Oh, you're so gonna wish you hadn't taunted this Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru said as he got ready to chase Kagome, giving her the hint to amscray. "That's if you can catch me! Oh, wait a minute, you can catch me..." Kagome said running off.  
  
~.:.End Chapter.:.~  
  
Ending Credits:  
  
Youkai Kagome: Ooh, I left a cliffy!! What shall happen next? Oh the suspense is killing me!!  
  
Kagome: What are you talking about? You're the author, for Pete's sake! You're supposed to know *everything* that happens!  
  
Youkai: I'm not that stupid! I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to write for next chapter...  
  
Megan: Hi....*Pervertedly....again*  
  
Youkai Kagome: Will you stop being perverted?! *Exasperated*  
  
Megan: *Defiantly* No.  
  
Youkai Kagome: Well, then we take drastic measures of getting InuYasha a new girlfriend.  
  
InuYasha: You are NOT telling me who I can and can't date, wench!  
  
Youkai Kagome: Oh *really*? I can s-- you, you know. And you damn well know I will, and it will be extra force, too. So don't push your luck with me tonight. I'm very moody this week and I might s-- you to no end.  
  
InuYasha: *GULP* Better do as she says, Megan. I don't think she's joshing here.  
  
Megan: No shit, Sherlock...I'm afraid of this side of her...She has mood swings a *lot*...  
  
Youkai Kagome: WHAT?!  
  
Megan: Nothing!!  
  
Youkai Kagome: Yeah whatever, I heard ya saying I have mood swings. And don't play me dumb, 'cause I've got good hearing!  
  
InuYasha: She's right on that one...After all, she *is* a youkai, and a full blooded one at that.  
  
Sesshoumaru: But! She isn't stronger than me. *Boastful*  
  
Megan: Oh put a sock in it already! We know you're all might and powerful but we didn't think you were one to brag.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Watch it, bitch. Or I'll use you as my chew toy. *And no the author is not think perverted*  
  
InuYasha: You do, and I'll make sure your *beautiful* hair is in sinders!  
  
Sesshoumaru: No, not my beautiful hair! Do you realize how long that took me to beautify it to what it is?!  
  
Inu, Sess, Meg, Kag, Youkai Kag: *Roll eyes* Oh God, now we have the hair...  
  
~Fin 


	9. InuYasha Meets Someone New

Title: Why The Heck Am I stuck with You!  
  
By Youkai Kagome  
  
Opening Credits  
  
Shadow: *drinks some alchohol* O.o.. SESSHOMARU DIE! *grops Miroku*  
  
Death: Oh my...  
  
Shadow: *keeps groping Miroku looking like a prostitue* I'll pay you 1 dollah!  
  
Death: o.o'... *tackles Shadow and forces down her medicine* Umm... yeah.. Update soon!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Look, lady. I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but I didn't know ya then and I don't know ya now! Give me a break, really! I don't know a Shadow or a Death. I don't know why I got stuck with such a conniving and relentless pest! How many times do I have to tell ya, I don't know ya! I never heard of ya! My heart belongs to someone else, not to some person I don't know at all, hardly. Go find yourself somebody else. Like that Kouga bum sitting over there sulking 'cause he can't find a mate that thinks he's hot stuff when he really isn't. Oh, and another thing. You seriously need anger management. The hentai is taken up with Sango.  
  
*Off in the distance you can hear a muffled noise*  
  
Miroku: *Far away* No I'm not! I've gotten over her years ago. It's clear she doesn't love me anyways.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well maybe you shouldn't have groped her and then maybe she would have a reason to fall in love with you!  
  
Kagome: Yeah, not to mention that you groped my butt as well...  
  
Sesshoumaru: WHAT?!?! HE IS NOT TO BE GROPING MY KAGOME!!!!  
  
Kagome: Oh my...  
  
Megan: Could it be?  
  
InuYasha: He didn't say what I thought he just said, did he?  
  
Youkai Kagome: I can't believe it! And I didn't even think it up!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Er...well...  
  
Megan: Oh, cut denying the fact that you have grown attatched to Kagome. I see the way you look at her.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Mind your business, wench!!  
  
Kagome: Mind your manners, Fluffy. You know InuYasha is *very* protective of Megan and if you call her anything like that he could go off the deep end...  
  
InuYasha: *Gets red in the eyes*  
  
CLIFFY in the Opening Credits! WOO!  
  
~To be Continued~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. I do not own Shadow or Death. I have been graciously given humorous dialogue and I saw no reason why I shouldn't post it. I do not own Megan. However, I am surprised that she was *not* perverted for once today. *She has completely forgotten the fact that she would take InuYasha away from her, at the moment.* Thank you and don't sue!  
  
NOTE: Oh, yes. Since I don't know what to do with Sesshoumaru, I'm going to get the show started with Megan and InuYasha a bit. I am still wondering if I should turn them into youkai, hanyou, or leave them human. I would prefer them be youkai, but you're the audience and I simply do not know what to do in the pending moment. So if you would like to cast a vote, I would greatly appreciate it. Unless rule says you're not allowed to. I don't know, I don't always read the rules. -Youkai Kagome  
  
~.:.Chapter 9-InuYasha Meets Someone New.:.~  
  
InuYasha hadn't noticed a smell unknown to him coming towards him. It smelled so natural that you could barely tell that the person was even there. He had sensed the person or thing a little late and few minutes later you could hear a "Kuso!" being shouted. InuYasha didn't know what who the person was but he nearly attacked a human being who was only looking around, very confused. "AGHH!!-MPF!!"  
  
"Quiet, there's youkai everywhere. You want to get yourself killed?!" InuYasha yelled silently. "Just what the heck are you doing out here anyways?" The girl shivered in fear, but took the time to take in InuYasha's features. He didn't look like a madman that would kill her at any given moment. "I don't know, I was looking for Kagome 'cause I thought she was home and I fell in this weird well and climbed out and was transported here! I don't know who the heck you are or what youkai are or anything!" The girl shrieked, terrified for her own life.  
  
"You're from Kagome's time?? I don't get it, only Kagome and I are allowed to go through that well. Kagome's been trapped in that barrier beyond us for several months now with my half-brother, Sesshoumaru. You fell through the Bone-eaters well. Come on, I will take you to Kaede's to hopefully solve this mystery as to why you're here," InuYasha, surprisingly not being the jerk he normally is. "Just who are you? Or wait, are you that InuYasha guy that Kagome's talked about on several occasions?"  
  
"Yes, I'm that InuYasha guy. Just what did she say about me?" InuYasha asked getting curious. "She said that you were an insensitive jerk at times, but were the best friend that she has ever had. You see, she does have friends in our time but they are always setting up dates for her with Hojo. She was always cancelling them, but I never knew why until now. She came here a lot through that strange well. She never really told me about it, probably because I wouldn't believe it or I would freak out. I knew that she didn't have any feelings towards Hojo other than friendship. And then last year, we heard that she quit school. She said she just didn't have the time for it 'cause she was always 'sick' with some odd illness or injury. And then poor Hojo would bring her medicines and ailments from his uncle's store. Or was it his father's? Poor Hojo hasn't been the same when he found out she quit school. Although, she never told you I have a feeling," Megan said as they were going to Kaede's.  
  
"I am an insensitive jerk at times...I have done many things to her throughout the search for the Shikon jewel. I have hurt her many times running off with a dead miko that is her incarnation. Don't ask. Other times I have called her a wench or bitch and stuff and was always rude and cursed when she would sit me. Thank Kami you can't though since you're not bonded to me in any way like her. I'm supposed to be her protector but yet I couldn't protect her from that damn barrier," InuYasha said regrettably. "It's not your fault. She must've been put in there for a reason. And since she was put there with your brother, they're meant to be together. And from what I've heard, you wouldn't be the man for the job, because them two are meant to fulfill a prophecy together. I have had a dream of this and have had some vague visions of this place, but I haven't seen you in it, just some stoic silver-haired with amber eyes youkai and a beautiful youkai that was his mate," She said, unknowingly telling the future.  
  
"We're here. The old hag will see you in a few minutes," InuYasha said, disdainfully towards Kaede since she put the rosary around his neck. "Just why are you being so uhhh...nice to me? I've heard that you aren't usually this nice, but tend to be rude and egotistical and have a bad temper."  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE A BAD TEMPER!!!" InuYasha yelled. (A/N: Yes, I know InuYasha is a bit OCC. But once again I can't resist being the kind-hearted soul that I am. And besides, he DOES have a crush on Megan even though they just met.) "Sure. What do you think that was, an outburst?" She asked, before continuing, "Anyways, I'm going to go see Kaede now, since you appear to be busy blowing off steam at the moment."  
  
It wasn't long before Kaede had found out why she was here. "It appears to me child, that ye are destined to be with InuYasha. Midoriko has obviously taken pity on him and has decided that ye should be his mate. Granted, InuYasha has a bad temper-" "I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER, OLD HAG!!!" "Ahem, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, he does have a bad temper and can be a jerk at times, but he does have a good heart. He is very protective of those he cares about, considering he shows it in the way he does. It's his way of showing he cares. He may call you names and stuff, but he called Kagome names and stuff also. Another thing I have noticed about ye is that ye are a potential miko and there is something about ye that I'm not so sure I know exactly. I'm sure it will come out in good time. I must gather herbs now, but if you decide that you'd like to train ye are more than welcome."  
  
"Thank you, Kaede-sama. I am honored that you would accept me as a miko apprentice, although I don't think that I'll be around much from that look I'm getting from InuYasha," Megan said regrettably. "Heh, sounds like you two will have a wonderful life together. Don't let him stop you, since you are to be his mate in the future you also have rights to the rosary around his neck, so therefore he can't tell you what to do without the rosary at yer disposal," Kaede said with a hint in her voice that InuYasha had better not hold her back from training if she wanted to do so.  
  
After saying her goodbyes and such, she went back out to InuYasha who was indignant that his 'future mate' should train as a miko. "You will 'not' be training as a miko, you hear me?!" InuYasha said, almost possessively. "And you will NOT tell me what to do unless you'd care to eat dirt today!" Megan retorted giving InuYasha the hint that if he didn't shut his yap that he'd be kissing his old friend dirt very soon. "Feh, whatever. But you won't be around a lot anyways. Other business to attend to." InuYasha said dreadedly. It was almost as if he didn't want to but knew it the top priority right now. He would rather get to know her better, fall in love with her perhaps, become mates and you get the picture.  
  
"What type of business?" Megan asked curiously. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like it but on the other hand, it gave her and InuYasha a chance to get to know each other better. "There's a war threatening to break out in the Western Lands and Sesshoumaru, my brother and lord, will kill me if he finds his lands gone to smitherenes. He treasures those lands more than anything else, as far as I know of. He is currently tied up in the business of getting out of that barrier beyond the village along with Kagome," InuYasha stated matter of factly. "Then what good am I supposed to be to you, since I don't have any real trained powers and have access to anything that would help in the battle? The only thing I'd be good for is holding you up," Megan asked.  
  
"But you are of importance. You see my sword, Tetsusaiga only works if I'm protecting a human. And the user has to be hanyou. A little history behind the blade. My brother and I were after the sword, blah, blah, blah. Anyway he nor I could pull it out. It was Kagome who pulled the sword out of the stone, Sesshoumaru or I. My dead father had it made usable for only when the wielder would use it to protect a human. Sesshoumaru got Tenseiga, a blade that heals and brings humans back to life. That way he can't really kill me unless he plans on using his Tokijin."  
  
"I think I get the point, no offense. But we should get going. I don't wish to sit here all day learning about ancient, yet powerful swords. We should be going out there, keeping Sesshoumaru's lands safe. Besides, this would be a great way for you two to reconcile-" Megan suggested before being rudely interrupted by an indignant hanyou.  
  
"He and I will never reconcile. He's an egotistical bastard who is only powerful because of his rank. I'm just dirt in his eyes." The hanyou spat, sort of longingly. He still longed to be accepted by his brother, even though he refused to admit that to himself.  
  
"You're more powerful than you look, InuYasha. Sesshoumaru's noticed that, as well. How I know this stuff I don't know. Maybe I'm a certain type of miko that is able to tell the past, future, and that kind of stuff. And you want a reconciliation even if you won't admit it to me. I can sense it deep down. You wouldn't have said what you said almost longingly if you didn't," Megan said honestly, hoping that it would get through to InuYasha.  
  
This got InuYasha ticked. "You don't know nothing of what I've been through! You're just pulling out nonsense about something you don't even know is true! So mind your business and I'll mind mine, wench!" This hurt Megan, though she wouldn't show it.  
  
"Sor-ry! I forgot, you're stubborn and won't admit anything even if it was thrown in your face like a hot coal! I'm going home, I don't need this shit. Being called 'Wench this' and 'Bitch that'!" Megan yelled angrily. This clearly got InuYasha by surprise. Yes, Kagome had been like this with him, but she couldn't sift through his emotions and feelings like this girl could. 'How can she do this? She's gotten through all of my barriers when Kagome couldn't.'  
  
By this time Megan had started walking back to the Bone Eater's well. "Hey, you can't leave! It's too dangerous out there without protection!" InuYasha yelled, desperate edging in his voice. (A/N: Gee, I didn't know you cared, InuYasha. Inu: Shutup, wench! You can dig into my emotions too?!?! Youkai Kagome: Duh, I'm the author....author....author....)  
  
"Why, so you can harass me and use me as a pillar of mocking?!?!," Megan said just as InuYasha was trying to catch her she said the magic words, "SIT!!!" Minutes later, you heard a thud and then she was off, knowing that the spell would wear off momentarily. She got as far as the well and she felt him coming. 'Oh.My.God. I can feel him coming this way!' She thought as she finally made it to the well.....  
  
Ending Credits:  
  
Youkai Kagome: OOH! Another cliffy. Seriously guys, what should I make Sesshoumaru do when he catches Kagome? And same with Inu and Megan, who are no doubtedly making out on my sofa nonetheless....  
  
Megan, Inu: *Realize they've been caught* Uh-oh...  
  
Kagome: Get a room you hentais!  
  
Megan: Fine, but I want my babies!  
  
Youkai Kagome: Yeah, yeah. We get the point. You will get them later. Since I'm just beginning getting the show on the road with you two knuckleheads who can't make out somewhere but my couch....  
  
Sesshoumaru: I never thought I'd see the day where Inu got a boy-- err girlfriend...Gee I almost said boyfriend back there...  
  
Youkai Kagome: Now that really scares me... Don't ask. I occasionally accidentally almost write the wrong word...  
  
~Fin...For Now... 


	10. Caught

Title: Why The Heck Am I Stuck With You!  
  
By Youkai Kagome  
  
.:.Opening Credits.:.  
  
Shadow: glares at Kagome I kill you... IN MY DREAMS!  
  
Death: stares at a picture of Terrell Shexy!  
  
Shadow: Miroku will you marry me?  
  
Miroku: SURE!  
  
Death: Terrell will you marry me?  
  
Terrell: o.o'  
  
Shadow: glars at Sesshomaru ... throws a picture of both of us together kissing Cheater... And Kagome you cant do better... MUCH!  
  
Death: Ok... ends this review umm.. Update soon??  
  
Kagome: Kill me and I come back to haunt you for ETERNITY!  
  
Youkai Kagome: --'  
  
Megan: I've just heard that Miroku is up for grabs. Sango, this means you'd better claim him while you can...  
  
Sango: Why?  
  
Youkai Kagome: I think someone has a crush on him Pointing to Shadow She'll steal him if you don't watch it.  
  
Sango: Like I care.  
  
Megan: Oh, really? I'm sure everyone has heard of you mumbling his name in your sleep, isn't that right InuYasha?  
  
InuYasha: Yep.  
  
Sango: Blushes Scarlet Red  
  
Miroku: So, my darling Sango has been mumbling my name? Gropes Sango, supposedly 'by mistake'  
  
Sango: BOOM!!! -Miroku is out cold- HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO GROPE ME?!?!?!  
  
Youkai Kagome: Whoa, calm down. No need for hysterics.  
  
Sango: You want hysterics?!?! I'll give you hysterics!  
  
Youkai Kagome: No, thank you. You just go torture that poor monk...Frightened  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow or Death or the dialogue. I've decided to add it since I find it funny. I do not own InuYasha and company. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Megan either. Thank you and do not sue. LOL  
  
NOTE: I think I'm going to need help with the future lemon. Ok, so I'm perverted and should be fine on my own. Guess what? Since this is my first story this is also my first lemon. I'm not there yet, but it's going to be in next chapter or two if I decide to heat things up with Megan and InuYasha. I definitely need help...I think. Oh yes, it has occurred to me that I am rushing things. I am so sorry! Honest! But now Im gonna have a hard time naming this-Nevermind I have a pretty good idea what to do. Im also considering just writing one shot fanfics since I tend to rush things and I can't get in too much trouble for rushing. LOL. Yes, I'm going to heat things up a bit in this chapter, maybe even a lemon. I can rush with Inu and Megan right? I mean, come on, they've been waiting for a while, isn't that right, Megan? -Megan nods her head yes pervertedly- I am so confused as to who I should turn hanyou ' I'm thinking you guys might mean Megan, but then I think you might mean Megan and Kagome or just one and not the other.  
  
.:.Chapter 10-Caught.:.  
  
Megan knew by this time that trying to get away from InuYasha was useless, even if she was faster than him, which she wasn't obviously. Not only that, she wanted to be caught. Yes, we all know Megan is perverted, but from what she had heard from Kagome, she had somewhat fallen in love with him. Oh, boy. (A/N: And I thought I was crazy...Ok, yes, I am.) She could hear him throughout the trees. She knew he was playing along also, just waiting for the oppurtune time to go in and snag his catch.  
  
InuYasha was enjoying this very much so, though he didn't quite know why. He had never had this trouble with Kagome but this was so much fun. It almost reminded him of the times he had to go and fetch Kagome on the other side of the well. Why couldn't he have just fetched Megan out of that well himself? Oh yeah, because he didn't know she existed and that if she did whether or not she would accept him just as Kagome had. Although, from the looks of things, she had accepted him regardless of blood heritage he had. They had long since stopped running for the well and since there really wasn't anything to worry about youkai attacking them since most knew of InuYasha's terrifying power and strength.  
  
Megan was getting awfully tired of the chase. Granted, he could go on for hours but she couldn't since well, she was human, not hanyou. Though, she would give anything to be hanyou, maybe even inuhanyou. It had its perks and its downsides, but hey, she would be immortal as long as she didn't get her butt whooped to good. InuYasha, being the good guy he tends to be and then denies it later, noticed this and ended the chase by catching her, which unknown to him, she wanted. (A/N: I'm bad...I stink at the fluffies)  
  
InuYasha couldn't remember having this much fun, even when Kagome was around. Ok, it had been fun having their little arguments and quarrels and going to fetch her from her side of the well, but this was just plain too interesting. Ok, he's dense and all, but we all know he already has an unknown interest in Megan to uh, make her his mate. (A/N: I'm already blushing...I love reading these types of stories but I always have to blush or have writers block when it comes to me writing them, even for the first time.)  
  
Megan was getting confused about InuYasha's dazed look. 'Is it me, or is he daydreaming about...me?? This is way too weird..'  
  
"Uh...Why exactly are you staring at me, InuYasha?" Megan asked nervously. "I am NOT staring at you, wench!!" InuYasha denied, but failing miserably since he was blushing a deep red cherry. "Uh-huh. Then why are you blushing? Oh, and I'm NOT a wench!! SIT BOY!" Few minutes later there was a thud, surprisingly. Looks like Megan can say the sit word too.  
  
"FUCK! She can say it too!" InuYasha said, cursing and screaming like his normal self. "I've never heard from Kagome that he cursed this much..." Megan said aloud. "Just wait 'til I get done kissing dirt, as Kagome likes to put it. I'm going to teach you a lesson about saying that cursed word!!!" InuYasha yelled semi-threateningly. "Oh, really? From what I see, it looks more like you're fucking the ground rather than kissing it since you're down there a lot from what Kagome told me. and here's another one. SIT!!!!!!" Megan practically screamed. THUD!!!!!! 'Oh, she's gonna get it one of these days. And I thought Kagome had bad PMS...' InuYasha thought smugly.   
  
"Oh and what are you smirking about, Inu? You're the one fucking dirt!" Megan taunted. "I think I like fucking dirt. But I'd rather fuck 'someone' than fuck dirt," InuYasha said hintingly(Is this even a word? Oh well, who cares as long as I'm getting what I want out. LOL) "W-w-w-what the f-f-fuck is t-t-that supposed to mean?!" Megan said blushing a deeper shade of red than even Kagome could muster at all in her lifetime. InuYasha started laughing at her stuttering and the scarlet blush that was being displayed. Megan got annoyed by this and said our favorite words, "SIT BOY!!!!" (A/N: Ok, Im getting abusive with the word 'sit'...Im even beginning to scare myself. I'd better stop with the word 'sit'. But it's too hard to stop saying 'sit')  
  
THUD!!!!!! "Ok, I'm sorry. Can we just get back to what it was that we were doing? PLEASE????" InuYasha said, frightened of Megan's PMS level. (A/N: I forgot what they had to stop from happening...Crud...) InuYasha didn't feel like having his back broken by a meer human who could say the command at any given moment. InuYasha didn't like that evil gleam in her eyes. "What the fuck are you staring at me like that for?!?!?!?!?!" InuYasha asked quite freaked out by the look she was giving him.  
  
'Oh no, females only get this way when their heat is coming in O.O' That must mean she's either in heat or is going into heat...' "Um, not to be nosy or anything but...anychanceyoumightbegoingintoheat?" InuYasha said quickly. "Heat? What is that? Oh, I get what you mean. Shit. I totally forgot and what luck to have fallen in the well today. No offense towards you. You know what I mean. And I'm not even going to begin to explain what I have to get from my time so I'll just be heading back to the well..." Megan said before getting cut off by InuYasha.  
  
"There is no way in seven hells that you are going to the well at this time of night by yourself. I don't care whether or not you have miko abilities. You are untrained and don't know how to control your powers..." "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH MY POWERS, BUDDY?!?! THE WELL IS JUST RIGHT DOWN THERE, YOU JERK!!!! Mmph!!!"   
  
"Shut up, wench!! There are demons out late at night on the prowl for humans like you who aren't careful. That is why no human in their right mind goes out at night. It is simply not safe for you to be heading out there without protection or something to fight back with which without me there to protect you, you would be without any type of defense," InuYasha said seriously, "That is how my mother died. She wandered out alone without any protection and some youkai got at her and killed her." "I'm sorry," Megan said remorsefully.  
  
"Don't be, you didn't know that it wasn't safe out here. Most youkai won't hesitate to eat you alive. There are few to none that would protect you or leave you alone. Hanyou aren't much different, but since hanyou do have human emotions to some extent but they most likely if they weren't associated with you they might go in for the kill. Do you understand why you shouldn't be shouting and screaming and wandering out on your own throughout Sendoku Jidai now?" InuYasha finished. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't know," Megan said.  
  
"How many times am I going to have to tell you not to be sorry? C'mon, let's go. You should get back to your time so you can do what you've gotta do. Hop on," InuYasha said instructing Megan to get on his back. "Are you sure this isn't going to hurt?" Megan asked, forgetting he didn't have human strength.  
  
"Oy, wench, I'm not weak and frail like you humans. No offense. Now hop on, the night isn't going to be young forever, you know!" InuYasha said almost cockily. "How many times do I have to tell you I am NOT a wench!! My name is MEGAN! Say it with me now! Meg-an! If you can't say my name I will sit you, got it?!" Megan fumed. THUD! "Damn, women always have to be picky as to what they want to be called! Feh, fine, whatever, wench." "Ohhhh!!! You're gonna get it!!!" Megan fumed even more.  
  
To be continued?  
  
.:.Ending Credits.:.  
  
Youkai Kagome: Ok, I'll admit it. I did sit poor Inu too much.  
  
InuYasha: I'm going to fucking kill you for that, wench!!!!  
  
Youkai Kagome: I AM NOT A WENCH, ASSHOLE! SIT!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: THUD!!!! Owwwwwwwww....  
  
Kagome: He never learns.... --'  
  
Sesshoumaru: You're telling me? I didn't think he was THIS stupid...  
  
InuYasha: I heard that....I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!! I'M NOT STUPID!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh, you're right. You're just plain arrogant AND stupid.  
  
InuYasha: That does it!!!! Leaps at Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru: Dodges InuYasha's attack Did I also mention that you're incredibly slow?  
  
InuYasha: I forgot to mention that you're as ugly as hell!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Takes out Tokijin Slices Inu's hair off Look, now you're even uglier than me. You're incredibly BALD!  
  
InuYasha: My beautiful hair!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Gee, I guess I'm not a drama queen after all. Look who's complaining about his poor head.  
  
Youkai Kagome: Sesshoumaru and InuYasha? Sweetly  
  
Sess, Inu: Y-y-y-yes? Nervously  
  
Youkai Kagome: SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sess, Inu: THUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.:.To be continued.:. 


	11. The Chase

Title: Why The Heck Am I Stuck With You?!

By: Youkai Kagome

.:. Opening Credits .:.

Youkai Kagome: Ok... Apparently I'm back and I'm not dead.

Sesshoumaru: Hey look, everybody! The author's back! We're finally done being some figment of her imagination.

Everybody Else: Hooray! About time we got out of that damned mind of hers!

Youkai Kagome: You know... If you're all going to complain, I can just forget continuing to write this story and leave you all to die right where you are in the plot... -Thoughtfully-

Everybody Else: No, no! Don't do that! We'll behave! Besides, we're sick and tired of having to know your repetitive thoughts over and over again.

Youkai Kagome: Well pardon me for Good. Hopefully Megan and InuYasha haven't gone and had a mass orgy yet... -Looks around- Geez, who the fuck left that mess?! -Points to a bunch of stuff-

Inu, Meg: We sure as hell didn't do it! We aren't even going to THINK of doing that before you give us our lemon! Geez, you're fucking scary when you're pissed off!

Youkai Kagome: Ok... so it wasn't you. We know Miroku will never see that kind of action anytime soon, especially since Sango always beats the living shit out of him...

Miroku: Why she won't just lighten up to me and give in to me I will never understand. -Sorrowfully-

Sango: -Sarcastically- Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because A) You constantly grope me, B) You grope everybody else, and C) Since you grope everybody else, you leave me wondering where your heart really is!!!! -Whacks Miroku over the head with Hiraikotsu, giving him something to think about for the rest of the chapter-

Youkai Kagome: -Sweatdrops- Ok, then. I think I've lost my momentum when it came to the comedy hour on these chapters...

Sesshoumaru: No shit. I've been sitting here bored out of my fucking mind, waiting to get on with the action.

Youkai Kagome: Oh do shut up. And I almost forgot about our little investigation...

Sesshoumaru, Kagome: -Mutter- Damnit, we're fucking screwed now...

Youkai Kagome: Well, I would have gotten back to it eventually anyway and besides, you two are the only culprits left, unless you mean to tell me Naraku's dead corpse, Kanna, and Kagura got it on in a threesome while I was away... Ew, bad mental images. I think I'm going to be sick... On with the story!

Sesshoumaru, Kagome: Oh thank Kami! We're saved! -A little out loud- Hopefully, she didn't hear that...

But before we begin, I feel I owe an apology. I am sorry for taking so long to write. I've had a lot going on these past two years, much of which you probably don't want to hear about. All I'll say is it is medical problems with my back. I don't want to get into details, because if I get into details, you guys may think I'm just an attention seeker and that's not who I am. Plus, I had a lot going on and still do, actually, with school going on and this being my senior year in high school and everything. Oh and apparently this story never stopped getting reviews. I truly do appreciate that. Thank you all so much for you continued reviews. Even if you didn't give words of encouragement, thank you. Wow, you're even saying it's a great story. Sorry, I don't have much self-esteem and I don't really believe anything I write is the best I've ever done. Hell, I even feel really slack on the opening credits. I can't remember where I left off anymore... Oh yes, I left off on a cliffy between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. I would very much like to get back to them.

Anyways, on with the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha or any characters affiliated with the show. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do NOT own Shadow or Megan. Shadow is Megan's own creation and Megan, well, Megan belongs to herself. I am NOT making money off of this story and do not plan to make money off of it anytime soon. Thank You and please do not sue.

Chapter 11 - The Chase

-Last Chapter-

"A date is when a guy asks a girl out, almost like mating but no sexual contact. There might be kissing and holding hands but that's it. And as for alzheimer's, it's disease that the old folks get in their 90's where they start forgetting stuff. Over a period of time, they might not remember their family. They turn on something and then forget that they turned it on. It could turn out to be a life hazard. So that's why we're putting Gramps in a home," Kagome said sadly. Sesshoumaru was getting that look in his eyes where he wanted to kill something. Sorta like the look he gave about wanting to kill Kouga. "Oh, no. Don't even think about killing Hojo. Hojo may be stupid, but I have told him time and time again that I'm not interested in him. Why, you that interested in me?" Kagome said teasingly.

Sesshoumaru blushed a deep crimson, forgetting about Hojo temporarily for the timebeing. "Oh, so the doggy does have feelings for the miko!" Kagome taunted, all in fun, of course. "Oh, you're so gonna wish you hadn't taunted this Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru said as he got ready to chase Kagome, giving her the hint to amscray. "That's if you can catch me! Oh, wait a minute, you can catch me..." Kagome said running off.

-This Time-

'I am so doomed... There is no way in Heaven's name I can outrun Sesshoumaru!!' Kagome groaned mentally. 'I will just have to out maneuver him somehow...' Sesshoumaru, who had been gracious -Sesshoumaru: Hey, who are you calling gracious?! Youkai Kagome: You, duh. Now be quiet and let me write this chapter. Or do I need to say the magic word to get you to be quiet? Sesshoumaru: -Afraid- No, I'm good. Keep going. Youkai Kagome: Thank you.- enough to let Kagome get a head start, finally gave into the chase. Kagome felt his presence begin to move. 'Oh shit, I am sooo screwed. But with his agility... maybe I can use it to my advantage... Doubt it, but it's worth a shot.' Kagome stopped and waited until he got close and quickly move out of the way just as he was about to pounce on her.

-Sesshoumaru POV-

I was chasing Kagome when all of a sudden she stopped right where she was. I knew something was up, but perhaps she was ready to call it quits. After all, no human being, or demon for that matter, could possibly hope to outrun me. Just as I was going in for the kill, she quickly sidestepped me and I landed with a thud. Well, I have to hand it to her. She just used my agility to her advantage, but it can't help her forever. She'll tire out eventually. Humans can't run forever. They run out eventually sometime. Little did I know she would actually put up quite a fight...

-Normal POV-  
Kagome swore she could have seen the slightest look of shock on Sesshoumaru's face, but just as soon as she had seen it, it was gone and determination replaced it. 'And now let the games begin...' She began running again, only to sidestep him whenever he would get close to catching her. (A/N: Ok, cut me some slack. I like to believe that from all her years in Sengoku Jidai that she would have gained some endurance and agility, if not much. I know that would not make her completely immune to fatigue, that she would eventually tire and possibly collapse from exhaustion.) This had been going for a little while, or so it felt to them, now and Kagome was beginning to tire out. Sesshoumaru noticed this and knew this was his chance. And we all know that when we have a chance to get something we want, chances are 9 out of 10 times, we are going to go for it, and that's exactly what Sesshoumaru did. She was beginning to show signs of slowing and that was when Sesshoumaru took his chance. He leapt at her and caught her in his arms. Sesshoumaru, being the gentleman -Sesshoumaru: Gentle- Youkai Kagome: Don't even start with me, Lord Sesshoumaru! -eyebrow twitching- Sesshoumaru: ...Nevermind.- he could be, when he wasn't busy being an ice lord, rolled them over so that Kagome would land on him and not get hurt with his weight before turning over again and trapping her underneath him. "Now that I've caught, whatever am I going to do with you?" Sesshoumaru thought out loud, "Oh I know!" With that said, he began tickling her. "Stop-haha- Mercy!!-hahaha!" Kagome cried. "And what do I get if I stop tickling you?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome blanched. "Oh great and now I suppose you'll be wanting a kiss-" Sesshoumaru cut her off with a kiss. Kagome was shocked at first, but slowly began to respond. Sesshoumaru was greatly encouraged by this and deepened his kiss. The two of them were lost in themselves for a short while, but eventually they had to come up for air. 

Sesshoumaru moved off of Kagome and looked away, embarrassed. Kagome blushed, "Well that certainly was shocking." "I'm sorry. I should have controlled myself better.." "But-" Sesshoumaru didn't give her a chance to finish what she was beginning to say and left to find somewhere to think.

-End Chapter-

-Next Chapter-  
Sesshoumaru ponders his actions and his feelings for Kagome. Kagome pretty much does the same. And we all eventually see Kagome getting the guts to go talk to Sesshy. And so on.

.:. End Credits .  
Youkai Kagome: Oh now that was so cute!!! -gushes-

Sesshoumaru: Shut up or I will personally shut you up.

Youkai Kagome: You know you won't do that, because you know I can and will sit -THUD- you. And besides, you know you liked it ;-)

Sesshoumaru: Bitch. You say the sit word just to see me suffer.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru SIT.

Sesshoumaru: What the hell did you say that for? I'm the one who took the liberty of kissing you when I didn't have to!

Kagome: -Eye Twitching- And what is that supposed to mean?!

Sesshoumaru: What it means is that I could have done better things like plot how to break this damn bubble-

Kagome: Ooh, you jerk! SIT! You're just as awful as InuYasha!

InuYasha: He did have a point...

Kagome: -Gives InuYasha her scariest look- SHUT UP, INUYASHA! GO SCREW MEGAN ALREADY AND BUTT OUT OF MY BUSINESS! SIT!!!!!!!

InuYasha: -THUD!!!!- What the fuck was that for, wench?!

Kagome: SIT! That was for butting in my business and the second SIT -THUD!- was for calling me a wench, you JERK!

Youkai Kagome: Ok, can we calm down here? I'm getting a headache-

Kagome: NO! -Turns scary look on Youkai Kagome-

Youkai Kagome: Ok, then. -Sweatdrops- I suppose this will calm you down. You and Sesshoumaru don't get a lemon for a good long while since you made a mess of yourselves while I was gone.

Kag, Sess: But- OO

Youkai Kagome: I don't particularly care how bored you got or thought you got! I didn't want to come back to a sex filled room. Besides, from the looks of things here, you already got a lemon, and a damn good one at that. So, unfortunately for our readers, they won't be getting one all thanks to you two messing up MY room! So what do you two have to say for yourselves?

Kag, Sess: We're sorry. Truly. We won't do it again.

Youkai Kagome: Good. Now you two can clean up your mess and I mean ALL of it.

Kagome: But it won't come out completely!

Youkai Kagome: Well that means you AND Fluffy can clean it up. TOGETHER! I'm never going away ever again...

.:. Fin .:.

NOTE: If the comedy hour has offended or grossed out anybody (I'm being paranoid right now) I am deeply and truly sorry. I have been very tired due to complex medical problems and my imagination carried me this far. I don't plan on showing any graphic sex scenes in the comedy hour.. Maybe hints of it, but not the actual imagery of the act itself. Once again, I am deeply and truly sorry, if the comedy hour, this chapter, has offended or grossed out anyone.creative tonight and that was thing that came up out of my own imagination. 


End file.
